Crossing times and magic An InuYashaHarry Potter
by ScarlettMidnight1o
Summary: InuYasha's team all have kids and when they are all 16   Shippo's kids 11  Dumbledore asks them to come to Hogwarts and Protect the School from Lord Voldemort. I kinda mix up the book, Sorta.the first chaps are shorter to intro read them. Halfbloodprince
1. Chapter 1 Platform Nine and 3 quarters

**Crossing Time and Magic**

**By: Scarlett Midnight**

**Ever wonder what would happen if InuYasha and Kagome ever had a daughter? How about twin daughters and a son? **

**This is the story of InuYasha, the eldest daughter. Now, have you ever wondered what would happen if that girl, the 199 year old girl, was thrown into a new world? The World of a green eyed boy with a heroic history of his own? Harry Potter is going into the sixth year of Hogwarts, and everything in the original book gets twisted and another destiny is created for dear Harry Potter, Thanks to an unknown girl dressed in red on a platform. InuYasha, later known as Yashie, Finds herself in an intertwined destiny at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Soon to meet Hermione, the match of Stephanie's brains, Ron who finds himself taking advice of Miroku's son, sneaky meeting's between Draco and her sister, and Harry Potter, a boy a who has been forced to act as the hero, meets his only match through they become friends and Voldemort discovers who InuYasha really is, and Naraku returns, is Hogwarts safe? Is anyone?**

Chapter 1

Platform 9 ¾

On the Platform hidden from the eyes of you and me there was students to a magical school waiting, jabbering conversations to welcome back their old friends. This was a happy time in the midst of the most dangerous time known to these peoples history.

Everyone on this platform was human, linked by one common trait. Magic. Witches and Wizards leaving for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be taught more tricks. Human, like us.

Or so they thought.

Some things are meant to stay covered; danger, evil, and a tragedy in itself. Love. The greatest magic of all. But something else was covered, just below the surface for two sisters on the platform. Twins in fact, with the magic that none of the students had ever dreamed of. This may be the story of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. But it was the day Dumbledore called on an ancient ally through the times that would change his story off the course no one would ever have guessed.

These twins are the daughter's of Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Tashio. And these girls were heroes in their own respect.

In their world they were rulers. After Sesshomaru was thrown out of the kingdom his father had concurred, the youngest son, along with his mate and there young family stepped up ruling not only the western kingdom. But the legendary King InuYasha Tashio stepped up to his birth right that his mother had passed along to him, and within the time the little girls could travel, Emperor InuYasha and Empress Kagome ruled all of Japan.

And the eldest, a little girl, was marked to take over the crown that her father had ruled for two hundred years.

The Eldest was named after her father, InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi, and her younger sister Kayla. They are renowned in history of changing the course of the world. And this is where their story starts, to rewrite the world of Harry Potter in a permanent way.

'I hate them!' I growled shifting my weight uncomfortably as we searched for the rest of our team; Kayla rolled her eyes at me and patted my shoulder.

'What did they do now Inu?' She smirked out of the corner of her mouth; she thought I was being silly.

'Well except for the fact they're making us suppress our demonic powers…' I hinted at her.

Kayla hit me over the head, I hissed at her threateningly. 'Oh suck it up princess! After all the fight's we've been through your afraid of a little discomfort?'

'_Afraid of a little discomfort? _Screw you!' I growled I _did not _want to be here and protect humans from another stupid human.

'Besides,' I continued my rant, 'They're making us wear _uniforms_ Kayla! They can't just stuff us into a crowd and tell us to run in a skirt!'

Kayla laughed a hard frustrated laugh. 'Inu! The whole point of being able to go to Hogwarts is to _blend in. _Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?' she said fairly, but I knew that Kayla probably really wanted to hit me.

'I think I'm being perfectly reasonable.' I said defiantly. 'I'm doing them a favour I want perks.'

That time she actually growled back. 'Okay fine, your perk is that we get to go as sixteen year olds and not shift into 11 year olds.'

I glared. 'You know why Dumbledore wants us to be sixteen Kayla, and it has nothing to do with perks.'

Kayla stuck her tongue out at me and stomped off, probably to go look for Steph, Mitch, and Shi.

They were the rest of our team. It had been many years since our parents had settle down and it was our turn to travel the country side. My younger brother, InuSuke, and Mitch's sisters, and my new Sister-in-law and my brother's daughter were all one team. They acted as Priests and Priestess roaming around the country conducting exorcisms.

My team was a little different. We were the force, the one that took care of demons when they couldn't be forced out by InuSuke. We were also the ones who hunted Naraku after his return.

Steph was the oldest, being about 4 years old when her mother sent her to our village for Sango to teach her the Demon Slayer ways. She was just as good as Sango with the boomerang. And in some ways even better then Sango. But her flaw was she was angry and righteous and when she would get mad she would full out explode destroying everything in her path. Beauty was one this that was flawless for her though; long flowing hair she kept in a high ponytail at all times. Wide eyes and plump lips.

Mitch is the second oldest, born 8 months before Kayla and me and as devilish as his father. He was just as smart and more lethal from his mothers training, but comparing Miroku's butt grabbing to Mitch's compulsive mistakes, Miroku was a walk in the park. He was looked a lot like Sango, or more so Kohaku I guess, sharp features and a handsome face with his extra dark brown hair tied in a ponytail identical to his fathers. Many women fawned over him constantly.

The youngest by far was little Shi. Only 11 years old Shi had been born almost right after Shippo turned of age, Shippo had went off to the academy after I was born and met another fox demon there. They were married, but not for long. Shippo's wife died after childbirth. But everyone loved Shi, sweet innocent, her shiny red hair and big blue eyes. Shi was Shippo's god sent.

My sister was the last to join my group. Though my twin we were opposites in many ways, she was whiny and possessive and if we liked the same thing she would kick and scream till she got it. She was beautiful, but haughtier. She was pale as a ghost, she always had been. With frown lines on her forehead and the corner of her lips. She had our mother's soft green eyes; we never knew why our mother didn't have black eyes. But we had guessed it was because her father wasn't Asian. Though our grandmother never talked about him. She had pink normal lips and a perfect nose.

She could have been a model if she had wanted to be, I had always been jealous of her looks.

Then there was me, InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi. I rolled my eyes at my full name it was even a mouthful to me. I was named after my father because I looked like him, and later, acted like him. Normally I would have silver hair and dog ears, with black eyes and full lips. But now I had black hair with normal ears around my demonic face. I looked at myself in the glass of the window and frowned. Sure I had pretty lashes and nice rosy skin. But Kayla was like a rare flower.

I guess that was my quirk, Jealousy and not being able to trust anyone. Ever. But really, why should I?

A boy maybe a year older then what I was posing to be whistled at me, I looked around, and discovered most people were staring at me.

I was wearing my demon battle uniform. It had a high Chinese kimono like neck with no arms and short legs with my red hiking boots. But really, this was my outfit, and I was a demon so I could pull in off.

Muttering curses to myself I shoved my trunk into a random compartment in the train. I didn't care. These freaking uniforms could go to hell.

There was a clatter and an owl screeched. I looked over to see a white snowy owl with big amber eyes staring at me furiously. I hissed at it. 'I'm sorry, I disturbed your crap pellets?' shut the door and walked away.

Suddenly out of the corner came the big oaf, my "body guard" the half giant. Hagrid.

'Eh there Inu! Glad I found yea. Hey, a couple of friends oh mine are over there, I just wanna say hello.'

I sighed, considering this day can't get any worse, and why not make the oaf happy? 'Yeah, sure. Why not?'

Hagrid smiled 'Thanks Inu!'

I rolled my eyes behind his back. Just great, I had done the right thing. How terribly out of character.

'Harry! Ron! Hermione!' Hagrid called, how strange, I thought I knew the name "Harry" from somewhere….

'Hello Hagrid? How was your summer?' Asked a bushy haired girl with a pretty face.

Hagrid beamed down at her. 'The usual, plus little work for Dumbledore on the side ya know. How are you Ron?'

A tall boy with shocking red hair and sea blue eyes answered giving Hagrid's huge hand a shake. 'I'm Great Hagrid, Had a great summer with Harry over for part of it!' The Red haired boy patted another boy on the back.

This boy was by far the most… beautiful human I'd ever seen. With black hair dancing around his sharp edged face, white straight teeth showing as his shell coloured full lips pulled into a wide smile. And most shocking of all was his green eyes.

My mother and Kayla had green eyes. But they were not the same as his, his almond shaped wide eyes almost glowed with a jade like colour in their sockets.

'Yeah,' His lips moved to create a voice that was music to my half-demon ears.

'Are who this is?' The boy asked kindly his shocking eyes resting on me.

I composed my face quickly, returning in an air of intimidation, 'Is that your business?'

Hagrid punched me in the shoulder, it didn't partially hurt, but if I hadn't braced for it would have knocked me on the ground.

'This here is InuYasha. She'll be in your year. Turns out Dumbledore made a special case for her.'

I rolled my eyes at him, I hated being called "InuYasha" I mean, who in there right mind would name their daughter after her father?

I closed my eyes and shook my head and smiled, and convincing as I could. 'It's just Yashie.' I held out my hand to them. The other two, like they should, repelled against my offer. But the boy, as strange as he was, took it eagerly.

'Nice to meet you Yashie, I'm Harry Potter.'

I nodded and a little line popped into existence between his eyebrows when he searched my eyes for something he didn't find.

A train whistled somewhere near the front of the train. It was time to leave for Hogwarts.

Hagrid patted my shoulder as the three of them disappeared.

'What do you think InuYasha? There a lot like your team, I bet you all will become pals.

I laughed at his sillyness. 'Me? Friends with humans? I doubt it.'

Hagrid shrugged, 'Don't knock it till you try it.'

The train whistled again, as if calling me away. I said a mumbled good bye and got into the train, where for a split second in the crowd I saw my parents, InuYasha Tashio and Kagome Tashio smiling at me.

I blinked, and there was an empty space where I imagined them.

With a frown and a tinkle of regret in my stomach, I spun and entered the hallway to the Compartments.

_Thank you to Brandie who's my first friend ever to take the leap and read my stories __J__ thx girl. _


	2. Chapter 2 On the train

Chapter 2: On The Train

Damn this train is small! I growled to myself. Every compartment was full and I couldn't find Mitchell or Stephanie. I searched and listened at every door hoping to hear them talking, and it took a quarter of an hour to finally at the last door of the train I heard a familiar voice.

' So there is **every **flavour?' Said Mitchell

' Yeah I swear I got a dirt one last time!' said a less familiar voice.

I walked in. Mitch, Shi, Steph, and Kayla were all sitting across from the boys and girl that the half giant had introduced me to. Also there was a another plumper boy with a round face and a girl that had glasses on so she looked like a weird deformed owl.

'What are you all doing?' I snapped more to Kayla then anyone else.

Kayla seemed to have shrunk instantly. And starting mumbling on with something about Dumbledore and new friends.

' Oh come on now InuYasha there's nothing you can do about it unless you want to find another compartment by yourself? And we're here all year might as well make the best of it.' said Mitchell. I glared. Not because I had a come back but because I hated it when I knew that the perverted jerk was right.

I shrugged and sat down beside Kayla. There was a long silence that seemed to never end. Turning my head I watched the trees zoomed by, faster then I can run. Farther then I can be from home.

Out of the silence I heard a voice. ' So why did Dumbledore send you out of you own time and into ours?'

My head snapped to the girl. My so called friends had told them already. ' He thought you all needed more protection.' I answered stiffly.

Suddenly there was a shriek beside me. Shi had opened a five sided box and a brown frog jump out. Laughter was spread around the compartment. Even I smiled, a little.

The next hours were enjoyable Ron had told us stories about how his older twin brothers had started a joke shop and how you can find some of the merchandise all over his house. While Hermione and Kayla ran to a troll passing by and bought ( with some weird coins) the best/ and worst ( 'Jellybeans in every flavour! And trust me they do mean every flavour.' explained Ron) sweets I've ever tasted. Giving up the attempt to keep to myself, I started having a conversation with the green eyed boy( who turned out to have the name Harry Potter) about wizard sports. As he was talking about this Snitch thing, when I asked who's Snitch, he started laughing at my stupidity, his hair moved when he laughed and I saw a thin scar that resembled a lighting bolt hidden under his bangs.

' What happened to your forehead?' I asked curious to know the story.

Suddenly the three of them went quiet. Harry looked at me, for a moment confused. Slowly, his face smoothed out into a would-be smile and said ' You're the first one to ask me, most people know.' I stared angrily, but it was meant internally, like usual I had said the wrong thing. I must have looked confused because Harry smiled at me ' When I was a one year old a evil wizard named Lord Voldemort came after my parents. You see he had heard part of a prophesy that I was the only one to kill him. He killed my father and told my mother to hand me over to him, my mother died protecting me. After he killed her he moved to me, but when he cast the spell for some reason it rebounded from me and wasted him away. The spell gave me this scar. Now he's returned to power, Killing again, and I suppose that what you're here for. '

We all sat there in shock. They must have thought that it was because of the story because they looked at us apologetically.

It wasn't.

We were in shock because Naraku had done similar things to us as children and now we were fighting to defeat him completely. And like that scar we had evidence of his touch on us.

After a couple minutes of silence a white blonde haired boy came in. He seem evil the moment I saw him. Looking up and down at my kimono he laughed and said' Oh look Potter you made new friends. Now tell me are they as stupid as Longbottom or as loony as Lovegood?' That pissed me off, I don't think I've hated anyone so fast.

I had lost the control I had been trying so hard to keep. Red lights flashed, rebounding around the compartment. The boy ran away like a little girl, I smiled it was always better when they were scared. I didn't have my new wand and I didn't need it( good part about being a half breed) But I was curious on why two jets of light bounced. I looked around. Harry, wand still pointed toward the door and I were both standing. We had thought the same thing at the same time. ' Well that was interesting.' I said to myself. Everyone laughed 'So what are these candies?' Sighing thinking I might as well make an effort I smiled and sat down, picking one up and unwrapping it.

I picked up something that looked like a yellow toffee and put it in my mouth. I hadn't realized that Harry, Hermione, and Ron a yelled no at me. I swallowed the candy in surprise. I instantly felt something come to my throat. I opened my mouth and to much of my surprise a huge lions roar came out.

We all burst out laughing. It took a long time to stop. All coughing to a stop Hermione spoke ' I think there's someone at the door.' getting up she opened the door. A shy looking girl came into view and looked at the girl and blushed ' ummm…. I have this for you Harry and Neville , it's umm. From the new teacher.' Handing it to Harry and the plump boy, she stood there staring at Harry then ran off. Wow, either Harry did something to her but that dude was seriously famous for something. I stared at him trying to figure it out while he read the scroll. ' Who's Professor Slughorn? Asked the plump boy, Neville.

'New teacher,' replied Harry. 'Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?'

Neville looked instantly scared ' But what does he want me for?' As if he was think of something terrible.

' No idea' said Harry. Though he didn't look to sure 'Listen, let's go under the Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, to see what he's up to.' And with that they bowed to leave. Blinking, I stared at the door while Shi clearly asked ' What's a _Malfoy?' _Hermione and Ron laughed, as did the girl that looked like an owl. But saying nothing after I guessed it was to herself.

Ron explain how the boy with the white hair was a idiot from Slytherin (whatever that was) and thought the pure-bloods were the only ones worthy of magic ( again I had no idea what that meant.)

After a moment of letting that sink in the normal conversations started to bloom again, and the day went on easy. Around five in the evening, Neville came back. Saying 'Harry just ran off to see something I think, I'm sure he'll be here in a moment.'

But Harry never did come back, and the longer he was the more nervous Ron and Hermione got. At 5 and a half Hermione sat up and said her voice full of authority ' We better get into our uniforms we'll be arriving at Hogsmeade soon.'

I rolled my eyes. Great just what I was looking forward to. Uniforms.

After ten minutes the train came to a stop and we all got off. Frowning at my skirt and sweater, I pulled my trunk out and help my old and new friends with theirs. Still no Harry. Wondering if I should go and find him Kayla pulled me away to get Sheph's demon Cat Kiaira.

After we got Kiaira we all walked to a free carriage. They were pulled by the most curious things I have ever seen.

They looked like horses but with wings. And they were black with what looked like old skin stretched across the furless surface. Shaking my head I got into the carriage when Hermione suddenly shouted ' Wait are you all getting Sorted?'

We looked at each other blinking. What the hell did she mean by Sorted?

We were off and after a few minutes we saw a castle. We were here. We were at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorting

Chapter 3

Sorting

It was beautiful. Big open doors, candles, Ghost's, moving stair cases! I spun around looking. That's when I banged into a very strict looking women with thin lips and a pointed hat. ' InuYasha? You will come with me and you will be Sorted after dinner. Once all the first years are Sorted.'

She had said this all very fast, and I was sure the look on my face did not help me look smart. Sighing, she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me across a giant room which, even though there must have been dozens of floors on top of it showed the half-moon shining brightly with the stars. Gawping at the ceiling I was dropped down beside, who else? The half- giant Hagrid.

I looked around. At the other side of me was My team. Beside Mitch sat a women how looked like a beaded bug. Resisting the urge to laugh a move to the center of the long table, and saw the mastermind of why I was here. The man called, Albus Dumbledore.

He was a very odd looking man, long white hair, half- moon glasses, piercing blue eyes, tall, nose looking like it was horribly broken, and one hand was a horrible dead looking black.

The strict women appeared again but this time with a bunch of small children trailing behind her. She also carried as stool and something brown and oddly shaped. I gasped it was a pointed old hat.

The strict women placed the stool down and the hat on it. A moment of silenced followed as I wondered what it was supposed to do. Jumping in my seat I gasped as the hat moved, but not just moved, it started to talk.

Instead of listening to what the hat was saying I found myself drawn to the farthest table to the left, Where Hermione and Ron sat. They looked absolutely scared. They had a right to be, Harry was no where in sight. Then everyone clapped, the hat stopped talking and a terrified looking girl walked up and put it on her head it fell so far it stopped over her eyes. After a moment the hat yelled clear " HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table to the middle right cheered. All the way through the next quarter of an hour the Hat would scream " Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." And after every little child ran to a table I understood a little more. These were houses.

I suddenly got nervous. What if Mitch, Kayla, Stephanie, Shi, and I all got put into different houses? Suddenly food appeared onto the table, but I was to sick to eat. Everyone in front of me and around me were smiling, laughing, and talking.

Though I was in a daze I spotted something. Someone walking into this giant room, covered in blood. Looking pissed Harry speeded through the different tables toward what I figured out was the Gryffindor table.

When He finally got there Harry and his friends started talking, though I couldn't make it out I could sense a dark moment in his speech. Then as he reached for some French fries everything turned to desserts.

I felt something hit me in the head. I looked over to see that it was Hagrid waving his hand toward Harry. I growled at him as my head throbbed, his smile turned to me as he said ' oops! Sorry 'bout that' and mussed my hair. Giving him the dark look I switch my stare to the new person in the room.

Black weeping ropes, Black greasy looking hair that parted away from the mans face like curtains. His look found find and he glared at me. Anger bubbled up inside me as I turned away ' Stupid old bat' I thought to myself.

Dumbledore suddenly stood up and walked out beside the old tattered hat that sat there silently. Smiling he spoke in a deep old voice ' The very best evening to you!' he smiled quite hugely as he opened his arms as in to huge the whole room. Everyone started whispering and pointing at his hand. Smile dropping ever so slightly he dropped his arms shrugging his sleeve over his blackened hand. 'Nothing to worry about.' He said brightly 'Now to out new students welcome, and to our old students welcome back! Another full year of magical education awaits you….' I lost my attention. Looking around the room I spotted the owl girl again. She was reading a magazine upside down. Turning my head I saw the name _The Quibbler. _Huh. I'd have to ask someone what that was.

Out of the corning of my eye I saw a man that look oddly like a fat walrus stand up then sit down. Then with lots of muttering the old bat waved uninterestedly. I looked at the ceiling again. People gasped as they listened to Dumbledore. Then his voice caught my attention as he said my name. 'InuYasha and her team will be spending the year here with all the six years to secure the protection of Hogwarts, so now they we will see where they will be placed!' waving to the sorting hat. Everyone clapped and my team stood up. Missing my chance to get up on my own Hagrid grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up.

Growling toward him I followed my team to the front of the room where I stood beside Dumbledore. And he called out the first name ' With the first years Shi Po, please come and get Sorted!' I blinked. He used Shi's last name. What if he did the same to me?

Shi silently walked up and sat on the stool Dumbledore placing the hat on her head as it sank past her eyes. There was A silent moment. Then as if it had been waiting for just the right moment the hat screamed ' GRYFFINDOR!' and screams and applause shot from Harry's table. Smiling Dumbledore called the next name happily. 'Stephanie Morioka.' Steph, taking a deep breath did the same thing only this time the hat barely touched her head when it screamed 'GRYFFINDOR!' and she to ran off to Harry's table. ' Mitch Miroku' and ' Kayla Amaya no Taisho Higurashi" were both Gryffindor. And though I was dreading it Dumbledore finally said out loud and clear ' InuYasha Kurami no Taisho Higurashi'. I sighed and walked up and sat of the stool as people laughed at my name. Dumbledore smiling at me placed the stupid talking hat on my head. It fell covering my eyes.

' So, a tough one to place eh?' it whispered to me. I jumped in shock, I wasn't expecting it to talk to me. ' Yes, Cunning, smart. And a sense of darkness to you. Like a snake. You could be great in Slytherin.

I'm not like a snake! I thought fiercely, it laughed ever so weakly. 'Huh. Well you are brave. But are you sure Slytherin wouldn't be? No perhaps not, then you better be GRYFFINDOR!'

He shouted out the last word as Dumbledore took the hat off and let everyone go to bed. Jumping off the stool as everyone started to get up Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kayla, Mitch, Steph, And Shi ran up and gave me a awkward group hug. Letting go everyone walked out of the huge room as we followed the three of our new friends up the stairs into the Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4 First day

Chapter 4

First day

I woke up with a bright white cover over my head. I sighed as I struggled to wake up. I didn't know if I had a good dream or a bad dream. It was defiantly bad because I was in a school full of humans but good because I had actually made friends for the first time in m life, that weren't just always around me. Of course, I wasn't sure if it _was _a dream. It seemed awfully real.

There was a skid of curtains opening, I sighed. There's father opening the curtains. I thought growling slightly.

Pulling the covers over my head and slowly sitting up, I saw Kayla and Hermione getting dressed in their school robes, and that beside me Steph and Shi still sleeping, snoring quietly.

'Well finally!' Kayla giggled. 'I was starting to think that you would miss the first day of classes.' She smiled. I didn't. flopping back on the pillow I groaned ' school…' I closed my eyes, I didn't want to go to school.

I opened my eyes Kayla had seemed to lost all attempt to be cheery this morning, walked over and ripped my blanket off my body. 'Holy Crap! It's so cold!' I whined as I balled up to try to go back to sleep. I heard a growl behind as simultaneously two hands pushed me off the bed. I sighed. That's my wake up call.

I stood up slowly, pulling my skirt out of my trunk, mumbling to myself quietly.

After getting dressed, we walked down into the common room. Harry and Ron were already there. I had to smiled at them. They looked completely stupid in the uniforms they were wearing, My smile faded.

Kayla looked at me with concern saying ' are you okay? You were smiling a second ago.'

I shook my head ' I was smiling because they looked so stupid.' I pointed at Harry and Ron ' Then I realized I'm wearing the exact same thing.' Everyone laughed at me, I growled.

We all sat down and started talking, that's when Harry told us what he was doing when he had disappeared. At the end of the story Hermione opened her mouth to speak with an annoyed look on her face, but Ron got there first ' But obviously he was showing off for Parkinson, right?'

Hermione blinked ' Well' she said slowly as if she were picking her words ' I don't know…. It would like Malfoy…. But that a pretty big lie….'

'Exactly' said Harry quickly, he looked quite happy with what she said, actually happy enough that it was a little creepy .

'It's rude to point' snapped Ron to a child who was pointing at Harry and talking behind hid hand, now jumping with surprise tripped over the hole out of the common room and landed on his face. ' I love being a sixth year _and_ we get free periods to sit an do nothing.'

I laughed, everyone looked at me, smirking I explained 'Yeah right, your gonna be using that to figure out what the hell your doing in class.' they all blinked as my watch went off to tell me it's time for breakfast. 'You'll see.' as I walked out of the room.

Laughing and walking out of the Great hall Ron and Harry told all of us the conversation they had the following night with Hagrid ' oh, and he wanted to tell you lot to stop by sometime at his hut.' Harry finished taking a breath.

I looked at Hermione, she looked quite worried ' He can't think that we ever would continue with Care for Magical creatures, since when did we ever say we enjoyed it…'

I tried to keep my head in the conversation but after all this happened I realized I really didn't care.

Finally, we got to the common room, where the strict women was waiting for all the "sixth years" . Shi who was only a "first year" was already gone, running the other directions so she wouldn't be late for her first Charms class, the danmed teachers pet.

Rolling my eyes I walked up to the little table that the strict women sat at, papers piled to alarming heights. Hermione came up to her first ' Good Morning Professor McGonagall, was all my results for the courses I wanted to continue all in check?' Hermione said brightly and to fast for my liking. But McGonagall seem to have been expecting it. ' Yes, Miss Granger. You all have "Outstanding" in Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions. With the exception of Defence Against the Dark Arts that was "exceeds expectations' but that's all you need in it so yes, here is your times table Miss Granger.' Professor McGonagall handed Hermione a piece of paper and with out a further ado Hermione shot off to her first Ancient Runes.

Sighing, I decided to go last, the less school the better, and sat in a big squashy chair. I watched people go in and out. Some of the people I recognized. Like Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, my sister, Mitch, and Steph go by. Slowly it became Ron, Harry, and I were the only students left in the room.

Deciding it was high time I stood up I walked past Ron and Harry to the women, who a moment before was giving me a cold stare. Staring back at her, I said calmly and without emotion ' I wasn't here last year I don't know what O.W.L's are and I don't really care, so it's up to you to choose what classes I'm taking.' I blinked waiting for her to respond out of intimidation as so many did when I was in my official character, but she wasn't, actually she was smiling.

Feeling wrong footed by the exact opposite of what I was expecting I felt the blood rush to my face. I stared at the smile before she spoke, breaking my confused silence. ' What exactly do they call your job, Miss Higurashi?' she asked keeping up with the smile.

' A Warui Youkai Hitogoroshi, or I guess a evil demon killer.' I stated automatically in a low voice. No Hogwarts students were supposed to know who I really was, even though I was in the "History of Magic". Which was safe, because they never got my name right. They called me 'InuYasha Kyuuseishu or as they called it InuYasha the Savoir' and I knew that if a werewolf who can only loose control on the night of a full moon was taken out of teaching, a half demon who was suppressing her demonic powers to the point that if for a second she lost control could kill the whole school, would never be allowed to attend, even if it was to protect their own skin. Yeah, there was no reason for Harry and Ron to know, let them keep thinking we're just advanced trackers.

' Then you should be fit in the classes that is needed to become an Auror, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology.' tapping her wand on a sheet of paper the subjects appeared in little black boxes, picking it up ( it smoked slightly) she handed it to me.

Taking the paper I walked to the entrance and exit of the common room and looking at my piece of smoking paper not knowing where to go. I stood there for a couple minutes debating going back and asking her where they were and what the hell was an Auror, when Harry's and Ron's voices came from directly behind me.

' You don't know where to go do you?' I spun around, Ron had a smug smile on his face. I really _really _wanted to wipe that danmed smile off his face. ' What do _you _have first then?' I asked secretly praying he'd have the same thing.

'We've got a free period now and one after lunch too!' Ron exclaimed excitedly, guess he didn't like school much either. I looked down again at my sheet and actually read it this time. ' So do I' I muttered but in my head I was screaming loud and clear to myself _" you moron! You stand here like an idiot for how long when you didn't even have anything!'_"

Harry smiled looking at me with his deep green eyes ' Come on, we'll spend it together.' and walked back toward the middle of the common room. Where a pretty looking girl started to talk to Harry. 'I thought you'd get that, well done.' pointing to a little badge on Harry's chest. ' Tell me when you call trials!'

I looked back at Harry, he looked stunned 'Don't be stupid Katie, I've been seeing you play for five years-'

'You mustn't start like that.' Katie cut him off ' Good teams go bad just because captains let on old faces, or old friends.' Behind her one of her friends called as they were hurrying out of the Common room. 'Bye!' she said smiling following them out. I looked at Harry and Ron, Harry looked confused and Ron looked worried, in fact for the rest of the hour Ron looked worried and stayed quiet.

A bell went off from below and Ron, Harry, and I went most reluctantly down four floors to Defence against the Dark Arts. ( which thanks to Harry and Ron I found my way with minutes to spare.) Where Hermione, Mitch, Steph, and Kayla were already all there, who automatically shot off their conversation to us, about homework.

Five minutes later the stupid old bat came strutting down the corridor and unlocked the door. 'Everyone inside.' was all he said as he walked through the now open door.

I stepped into a dark room covered in black curtains and gruesome pictures, that all were moving. But moving in a sickening way. Withering and twisting in pain, making brutal slashes at other pictures, and one over the black desk, that was a women screaming silently in agony.

We all sat down in the last line of desks. I sat beside Harry with Kayla on my other side. Sitting in silence a minute passed as the bat did attendance. ' Potter, Harry' he stopped to glare at Harry with a look of deepest loathing. I laughed in a whisper, it almost rivalled my own. 'Taisho, Kayla' checking off her name without looking at her. ' Taisho, InuYasha .' He flinched as he said my name looking up at me and glared the same glare her gave Harry. I wanted to laugh again, smirking at him I stared, and his glare deepened.

I felt anger to the point of explosion. Of course he used Tashio. The name that was given to us that had no respect that Higurashi had. I knew Kayla didn't care. But I certainly did.

Everybody had turned to look at us, him with the hating glare me with a smile on my face. Red spots were starting to form on his face. But then his eyes snapped away and put the attendance sheet down. Turning slowly to face the class he waited in silence as if he was waiting for something. There was heavy books being moved all around me. People were getting out there books.

I looked at Harry and as I bent down to get my books from my bag, our heads were side by side I asked 'Who the hell is _that?' _I hissed at him. He laughed weakly as he grabbed his book ' Snape.' was all he said.

From under the desk as I pulled out my own book, I heard Snapes annoying voice again ' I didn't ask you to pull out your books. I want to talk to you and I want your fullest attention.' I surfaced from under the desk Snape had started pacing the area that was open before the desks started. 'The Dark Arts' he said 'are many varied…' I groaned. A lecture, great.

My mind trailed off, letting his words become mush to me. And what seem like forever people started standing up. I raised my head as Kayla grabbed my shoulder pulling me up and dragging me to a free space beside Harry as she kept walking to stand beside Ron.

'We're practicing non-verb spells.' Kayla said in Japanese so Snape wouldn't understand. Nodding I pulled out my wand and in my head said clearly '_Expelliarmus.' _and Kayla's wand flew out of her hand. Smiling at each other we watched as Snape walked over to Harry.

'Pathetic Weasley' knocking Ron into Kayla ' Let me show you' and a red light shot from Snape's wand.

As a knee jerk reaction from surprise Harry scream _Protego_' and Snape flew across a desk.

Laughing I watched as Snape picked himself up and threw his head in the air but still glaring at Harry with the deepest loathing yelled 'Do you remember me telling the class to practice _non-verbal _spells, Potter?'

I smiled as widely as possible as I saw Harry straighten to the same extent as Snape and simply said 'Yes.'

Snape sneered at the mere one word 'Yes, _sir_. '

'There is no need to call me "sir", Professor.' Harry said in the same stiff voice.

At this I was laughing so hard I was in tears, who knew school could be this great!

Almost everyone gasped. Ron was smiling but quickly faded at Snape's furious glare. However my laughing only increased a hundredfold.

' Detention, Saturday night. As for _you_ Miss Tashio' He looked at me angrily, My laughing stopped at Tashio. Though I still saw him through blurry eyes from my tears of laughter ' If you think Potters so entertaining you can join him in detention….. As for you Potter I don't take cheek from any student, not even the _Chosen One_.'

'That was brilliant Harry!' Ron said a little time later in the Great Hall. My team (plus Shi who Ron the story to enthusiastically) was absolutely laughing their heads off at Snapes face when Harry's shield blew Snape back. Hermione however did not look happy at the slightest.

' You shouldn't have done that Harry! What in Merlin's Beard made you?' Said Hermione anxiously.

'He tried to curse me!' Harry answered hotly. And all the way to the Great hall the three argued about it. Where, as all of us walked through the door, a boy ran up to Harry and I. 'Harry! InuYasha! Hey!' I groaned at the loud use of my first name. Running toward us was a boy maybe fourteen , with two scrolls in his hand. Finally stopping he beamed at both of us and said 'for you' and handed Harry a scroll with a bright green ribbon 'and for you' as he gave me the scroll with the red ribbon. Recognizing the writing I walked away and sat beside Kayla, which Harry quickly followed after me sitting on the other side of the table beside Ron, un rolling the scroll, I did the same.

_Dear InuYasha, _

_I believe Saturday is the first Full moon of the school year. Which in all conventions is the night you turn demon. That night before sun set, I would like to tell Harry about the reason you are truly here for. So kindly follow Harry to my office at 6:00 pm for his, and if all goes well, your first lesson. I hope you are enjoying your first day at school. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

All through lunch I thought about my letter. Dumbledore wanted to tell Harry _everything_ . What if he used it against me?

With that thought buzzing in my mind the break in the common room went spinning through my head. After what seemed like no time at all, the bell rang below us. We all got up and went to our next courses. My next school challenge, Potions.

I know this is really close to the chapter but I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does and I just wanted to make the cross over as close as possible, even though I know some things are different. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I don't mind good criticism but please don't be mean it's my first time writing spin offs. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5 Potions

Chapter 5

Potions

We walked into a dungeon setting, to my great dislike.

Tables were set in front of other round tables with chairs. Assuming I would be working with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mitch, Steph and Kayla. I sat beside Hermione and Harry. There was the only Hufflepuff boy beside who was talking to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Also trying to not catch my gaze.

Beside Harry, on a table at the from of the class, was the most beautiful thing I have ever smelled in a golden cauldron. It smelled like the cherry blossoms that were everywhere in the spring at home, The smell of the night air, cooking ramen, and something new… I can't quite put my finger on…

'Now then, Now then, Now then.' Came from the front of the room. I gasped as I looked up at the teacher. It was the giant walrus!

Beside me Harry raised his hand. 'Professor Slughorn, Ron and I didn't know that we could go on in Potions we don't have scales or anything…' Harry trailed off as Slughorn beamed at him with understanding. 'Well Harry my boy, I'm sure Miss. Higurashi will share her things and book with you, and Miss Granger can share as well, you can take those spare cauldrons.' I said lightly nodding at me.

'I don't have a book! They were all sold out at Flourish and Blotts!' I exclaimed, annoyed that he had just did what my mother called volen-told. But Slughorn laughed ' Then you two can share this book for now as Mr. Weasley here can take this one.' as he handed second hand copies to Harry and Ron. 'And I must say Miss, Higurashi, you seem like such a charming girl. Will you be interested in joining Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger for a lovely dinner with a few other high fliers this Friday?' I blushed, I felt it. But I really didn't want to go so I said 'I can't Professor. Quidditch try-outs are Friday. I'm going for Chaser.' It was the first thing that popped into my head really, I didn't know what a Chaser was. But it was the only position that I could remember from Harry explaining in the Hogwarts Express.

Slughorn threw his arms out dramatically ' Aw! What bad luck!' then turned around and started talking about Polyjuice Potion, Truth Potions and love potions ( which landed up being what smelled so good.)

'Yes, now this little potion right here' he waved to a gold potion that had a little fish made of it jumping out and falling back in without spilling a drop. 'Is a potion called Felix Felicis, Can you tell me what it does Miss Granger?

'Liquid luck!' Hermione beamed. Everyone was staring at Slughorn now that he was talking about luck. Truly, I couldn't of cared less.

After a couple minutes everyone started moving. Harry had flipped our book to the page that we we're supposed to be working on. So I gathered up my things and started working, following both printed and written instructions in the book.

Harry was battling with the beans that I had juiced with my silver knife five minutes ago. But he was trying to cut them, yet the book said crush them with a silver knife. Laughing at his stupidity I took my silver knife pushed his hands away and crushed the beans which, like mine, extracted an amazing amount of juice. ' The book says to do this, not cut them.' I told him quietly.

He looked at me amazed ' InuYasha. The previous owner wrote that weren't you paying attention?' I blinked. I looked at the book. Mine potion almost the exact consistency and clearness of water while his was lavender still. I smirked ' No, but I would try trusting the previous owner of that book.' and with that I went back to stirring. I laughed quietly at the look on his face then kept of thinking _seven counter-clock wise stirs, one clock wise, pause, repeat. _

A half an hour later Slughorn boomed through the class room 'times….. UP!' dropping into my chair I saw that Harry had listened to me. Both mine and his was a clear as water. Beaming at Harry and him beaming back, we watched Slughorn come to our table and look at both Harry's and my cauldron and cried ' The clear winners! My gosh who would have thought a tie!' waving his wand Slughorn summoned two wax sealed bottles of the little liquid luck and gave it to Harry and I.

I looked around slightly expecting everyone at my table to be beaming back. But quite honestly the only person that looked more pissed then that Malfoy kid was Kayla and Hermione.

Walking out of the corridor I walked alone next to Kayla because Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't want to go outside. But I was glad to get outside. My whole life I was able to move free in the Feudal Era doing what I like, now for the rest of the year I'm cooped up in this crappy school. I'll take all the time I can get outside for _a little_ freedom from all these damn rules.

Walking in a empty corridor Kayla showed her true colour by pushing me into the walk and snapping ' What the _hell_ was that? Your crap at potions! Yet you won the contest!' Her green eyes glared at me with anger.

I laughed 'Kayla! Chill out! I just followed what it said in the book, Mine was just different instructions some nerd put in. it's _fine._ now let _go of me!' _I yelled as her fist was clenched so tight around my shirt in was very uncomfortable. Growling, she let go and stalked away. Well I guess I'm spending the evening alone. I thought grudgingly.

Walking out of the castle I sat in the grass, breathing in the open, non human breathed air. Laying down on my back I looked up at the sky, thinking "_I wonder when I'll be able to go home again. I never thought I would say it but I miss being able to roam the country with my team, what so important about Potter anyway? Why does this school , and more so him, need me? And-"_ My thought's were cut off by a crunching sound beside me, someone was sitting in the grass beside me. Growling to myself I opened my eyes to see who the annoying little punk was, only to see a pair of green eyes staring back.

'Hey.' Harry smiled at me. Sitting up slowly I looked at him, so our faces were on the same level. 'What do you want?' I said back skipping the crap of being nice. His smile didn't drop at all but said in a darker tone ' Hermione and Ron. They never stop bickering.' Rolling his eyes he showed me our Potions book. Which clearly said in the back of the front cover in messy hand writing

_This book is the Property of the Half- Blood Prince. _

I laughed. 'Wow that's a stupid name.' Harry laughed and just nodded at me. I felt a weird warmth tingling in the pit of my stomach at his laughing, but automatically pushed it away.

A dinging sound went flowing through the grounds. ' Time to head back to the common room. I want to drop my stuff off before dinner.' Harry stated as we stood up and pulled our bags over our shoulders and left the grassy place with a smile on our faces.


	6. Chapter 6 Flying for the first time

Chapter 6

Flying for the first time

'You've _never_ been on a broom?' exclaimed Ron. This was really starting to get annoying. 'No, Kayla and everyone else has before but I never really thought it was necessary, so I never have been a foot off the ground with a broom.' I said dully back. We've been going through this for the last ten minutes. Harry surfaced from his report for Snape. It was ten o' clock I was done my homework and Ron had stopped at me saying ' I don't see what's the big deal about flying brooms, I don't own one. I've never even been on one.'

'I thought you were going to try out for Chaser.' Harry said with a smug look ' Or was that just to get out of the party?' I smiled 'Of Course it was to get out of the party.' I smiled wider, considering I knew he only put try-outs Friday to avoid Slughorn's dinner.

'Do you want to fly on a broom stick?' Harry asked raising his eyebrows. I shrugged 'Ever since I've been here everyone goes on about flying and how amazing it is, I would like to see if you all are crazy idiots on sticks or something.' Harry laughed at this and again that feeling arose in my stomach.

'Tomorrow I'm going down to set up for try outs. Come down with me, and you can use my Firebolt.' Harry offered.

I considered it. The past week had been going through quite interestingly. My team and Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been spending a lot of time all together. Kayla and Steph had found their matches in brains, (which was good because I didn't get half the things they ever said), Ron and Mitch had the common conversation about girls in the school, while Harry and I surprisingly had many things to talk and laugh about. All in all I was starting to feel something I never felt before, I felt like I actually belonged.

Of course, that might go away in two days. Today was Thursday on the first week of school. Two day from now I would have long silver hair with dog ears and red eyes, and Harry would know, who and _what _I was. Every time I thought about that my heart seemed to sink, they wouldn't want to be around a half human.

'Okay, at least I'll only be making a idiot of myself in front of one person. Better then a class or try outs.' I internally sighed, this was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments ever. But to many people would tell, at least it will only be a laugh around our friends.

The following night after classes I walked through one of the two Quidditch pitch change rooms, walking out I saw the most amazing and odd thing in existence.

A large oval area was covered in grass, it must have been as big as two football fields. With three 50 feet poles with rings at the end, on either side of the field. And seats, rows and rows of seat 40 feet in the air. I walked over to the middle of the field and sat down, looking at everything so high up in the air.

I heard foot steps walking towards me. Turning around I saw Harry, with a smile on his face walking towards me with a trunk and a broom stick.

I stood up and we met in the middle of the pitch smiling at each other. ' Mind if you help me lift this into that bench?' I looked over to see a wooden bench that seemed to have hinges and a lock on it. Nodding I picked up my side of the trunk one handed. We walked over to the bench and with his wand opened the lid as we dropped in the trunk. Closing the lid he pointed his wand again and a silver lock clamped the lid shut. 'There now the Slytherins can't screw up the try-outs tomorrow, I don't want a Beater getting hurt when a bludger flies into their skull.' Harry said lightly, I cringed at the thought.

Harry walked down to the middle of the pitch, who then silently swung his leg over the handle and looked over at me.

'Umm…. What am I supposed to fly on?' I asked confused. Laughing Harry took his legs off the ground and flew the 20 feet of space between us, stopping so the side of the broom was to me. 'Climb on and hang on. You've never flew a broom before and you're not ruining mine.' I stared at him. 'Come on you chicken.' He said smugly. That pissed me off. 'I'm not scared' I snapped. 'I just never thought I'd be hanging onto a ugly guys waist my first week here!' He laughed again. ' Well I thought a pretty girl like you would enjoy that.' He winked. Sighing knowing he was joking I swung my leg over the broom and reluctantly put my arms around his waist. Laughing quietly at my face when he looked back he said ' Ready?'

Then we were in the air. The Quidditch pitch that looked so big before looked like a child's toy. The sunset was in our face the sky streaked with red, spoiling the beautiful blue sky. I often felt I was like that now, something as common as day but at often interrupted by the red streaks of the past, the past my father suffered was the same, as will my children someday, because we were different.

But now I was flying, in the air what seemed a thousand miles away from the cruelty of the world. I was here, with my new found friend. Soaring through the air. Harry looked back at me and smiled ' Ready for the birds eye view of Hogwarts and everything around it?' I nodded enthusiastically. He looked ahead of us and then we shot forward flying above the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest, the Herbology gardens, the lake where a giant animals head bobbed up from the surface, and every roof top in Hogwarts.

Slowly as we came back around toward the Quidditch pitch we started to descend. My feet touched ground and I quickly got off, setting my face in a un interested look ' I will never understand how people can enjoy flying in the air on a stick.' And without a word I walked off the Quidditch pitch, leaving a shocked Harry in the middle of the huge amount of grass.

Saturday was terrible. My hearing and sight was intensified to such an extent that Hermione dropping five books onto the floor Saturday morning felt like it had deafened me.

Breakfast was no better. Everyone was screaming and yelling and the Weasley twin set off Dungbombs off for the weekend excitement. Ears pounding I set off for a clear day outside.

Walking out alone I roamed into the forbidden forest. My blood smelled of demon so they all knew to stay away. And after all the human students were out of sight. I ran.

Hair flowing behind me I lapped my new home in minutes, knowing that my father would have been mad at my speed, because if I ran to fast I couldn't actually stop.

For hours and hours I ran not caring about my ripped clothing or my shoes that were on the other side of the grounds, but I walked barefoot back, as night was setting I knew that I knew my lands and that now al demons that traveled here would know that this land was owned. And that a grounds with so many humans, must be powerful.

Yes, I was defiantly powerful. Tetsegia with me now, my team, and the fact everyone feared my fathers name. But maybe it was the fact that my uncle did not want to rule the lands of the west. So my father and mother did, with empathy and kindness. Making me the first princesses.

'InuYasha!' was shouted behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Many voices came from behind. Turning around I found three shocked and four smiling faces looking at me. 'Trip InuYasha?' Kayla smirked. Smiling a little I said mock truthfully 'yeah, down a hill into a bunch of bushes.' And walked between her and Harry.

Harry smiled looking at his watch. ' it's ten to six, lets go InuYasha.'

I stopped 'I don't know where it is.' I looked at him, they all laughed. 'Not many do. I'll show you.' and took my hand and lead me away. I felt my face go red and my heart pounded. After a moment of him leading me in silence, Hermione ran up behind us stopping she pointed at me with her wand and said clearly 'Totalus Reparo'.

I looked down and gasped. My clothing was repaired. And with that Hermione put her wand away and smiled intelligently and walked away in silence.

I turned back to lok at Harry still standing there with my hand in his palm as he raised his other hand and said clearly 'Acid Pops'.

Laughing at the random candy I lost focus of what was going on around me. When I looked back I jumped in surprise. The gargoyle was gone and a moving stair case had formed.

Looking at Harry I followed his very step. Moving up to the stair case top. And opening a door and there, I walked into the most fantastic office.


	7. Chapter 7 My true face, My true friend

Chapter 7

My real face, my true friend

I stared in wonder at the room, through my sickening body. Delicate silver instruments, Books upon books, different stair ways, Moving pictures of the headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts, a blue fire. And the most beautiful of all, a Phoenix.

I was sitting in a chair with a high back waiting for Dumbledore as I started to get sicker. Wet hot sweat rolled down my face as I felt closer to exploding.

I felt actually was close to exploding. Mentally and physically. I had never held in my demonics before but I was feeling like they were going to take over my mind. Everything to my shimmering and moving around. My hands shook. I was a bomb with a fuse lit.

_Finally _Dumbledore walked in and sat down in front of the desk were Harry and I sat in chairs on the other side. The phoenix croaked quietly on it's stand when Dumbledore smiled at me and said to Harry ' InuYasha does not seem well does she?'

Harry looked at me for a moment and then said quietly, but the volume seemed like screaming to my ears 'She seems to be getting sicker then a few minutes ago. Maybe Professor we should take her to the hospital wing.'

Dumbledore smiled at Harry kindly 'No Harry, She is not sick. I'm sure she is not very comfortable right now but she is not ill. But maybe this will explain a little better.' He shoved a open textbook in front of Harry. It was the History of Magic, my page.

The was a picture of me. It was so old for this time, white hair dog ears, Feudal Era. It explained everything about me and my sword.

' I don't understand.' said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled at me. ' In this world there are demons Harry, and mainly without the perfect circumstances, they go bad some worse then Lord Voldemort. But not all demons types are bad. A very good example is the half demons. Half human and half demon, they choose their own paths. This women is a half demon gone perfectly right, this women is in the room.'

Harry's face still looked confused. ' I still down get it Professor' Harry said slowly.

I laughed 'wait a couple minutes and see if you don't.' My head was pounding again. The room was spinning, I couldn't even see Dumbledore or Harry. I was on my own personal Merry-Go-Round.

'I hear suppressing your powers is a terrible feeling when they can't be held in anymore. It must be terrible InuYasha.' Dumbledore said understandingly. I growled, it pissed me off to the extreme. What does this old idiot understand?

Harry cried out from the chair next to be. I realized I could see clearly again. A little to clearly. I looked over to the mirror beside me. My true eyes were showing, scarlet. White was spreading slowly through my hair, and my ears were starting to form.

Flicking up my hood so he couldn't see my ears I looked at Dumbledore. His eyes were sparkling. 'Why are you doing this?' I asked my voice dripping in regret.

Dumbledore kindly explained before I punched him in the face, with an answer that was meant for Harry. ' InuYasha is a protector of this school Harry. She is helping keep us out of danger. Let her explain before you make a new opinion of her. I'm sure you'll be surprised about your new friend. InuYasha if you choose you can take him away if you do not wish for me to hear.' He added to me gently.

Nodding I stood up and said 'Anything to get out of this office.' Looking at Harry I added ' But if your scared of me don't follow, I wouldn't want a scared punk around me. And you can continue with this stupid meeting.' And without any dismissal I walked out of the door.

He didn't follow. The human side of my screamed to go back, but not now. I didn't care. Just on more pathetic human is scared of me. The human side of me protested loudly in my head _he's you friend! Not a pathetic human! _I ignored it.

Fighting with myself all the way up a flight of stairs I became aware where I had stopped. It was on top of a small tower with the stone railing along instead of walls to get a clear sight of the moon. You could see the forest and Hagrid's place from here. It was beautiful.

I sat down onto the railing un afraid to fall off ( Amazing balance, good part of a half demon.) I placed my head against the stone pillar, I thought of a hundred thousand things to call Dumbledore for ruining my friendship.

Pulling down my hood off my cloak I could hear everything again. Birds flying, frogs croaking. And someone running up the stairs behind me.

'Go away Flinch, or what ever your name is. I'm allowed out. So go the hell away.' I said not turning my head around. The steps stopped at the stairs. 'Why in the world would I _ever _be scared of you?' Came Harry's angry voice. I spun my head towards the sound in surprise.

'Look at me I'm a half demon, in every time I've been in I'm worse then a werewolf. I could kill you at any moment. Why _wouldn't _you be scared of me?' I shouted. Trying to get the concept through his thick skull.

He smiled walking towards me slowly, as if not to scare _me_. 'Because you're my friend.' He said happily, smiling wider. 'It doesn't matter to me, hell look at me. I'm a wizard. The Muggle family back at my home hate me for it. Your Not Half Demon. And I'm not Wizard. I'm Harry and you're InuYasha. That's all you are. Not Danger, InuYasha.'


	8. Chapter 8 The Past

Chapter 8

The past

I….You… INSANE! I stuttered for another hundred times. 'That's impossible! I'm…a… you're an idiot!'

Harry blinked looking away from the moon and patting my hand. He was standing beside me. And for the last twenty minutes I had been able to grasp the concept of him not caring what I am.

'It doesn't matter what you call me InuYasha. Unless you say you don't want me around I'm here. So are you gonna tell me your story or what?'

I smirked 'Nice change of subject.' I said slyly.

He laughed at that ' Thanks, now tell me.' Giving me a mock serious look.

My smile faded ' I was born in the Feudal Era in Japan, to a half demon father, InuYasha and A time traveling priestess Kagome. When my mother was 15 she fell through a well on her family's property and unlocked my father from a tree by a sacred arrow, by my fathers first love, Kikyo who had died moments after she sealed him, fifty years before my parents met.'

'Your dad was sealed to a tree for fifty years!' Gasped a shocked looking Harry.

I gave him a evil look. 'Don't interrupt I'll get to that. My mother had brought over a jewel called the Shikon no' Tama. Jewel of Four souls. Which my mother shattered. Which left her and my angry father, who didn't want to be around her, to collect them.'

'Your dad hated your mom?' Harry asked. I looked at the sky annoyed.

'I told you not to interrupt!' I shouted and he pretended to zipper his lips with his fingers. Smiling I continued. ' anyway they traveled together and met Mitch's parents. Sango and Miroku, Kikyo came back among them and revealed that a demon had ripped Kikyo and InuYasha apart. Naraku. He's like you Voldermert dude.'

Harry laughed hard correcting me. ' It's Voldemort!'

I rolled my eyes ' I don't care. Anyway he had ripped my father and Kikyo apart. But my mother is her reincarnation, so they looked lot alike and shared the same soul so neither could live while the other survived.' I stopped, Harry had gone very white in the face. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Taking that as an _Keep going, I don't want to talk about it. _I continued.

'So with that in mind they kept traveling. My father started to fall for my mother but still loved Kikyo. Three years of traveling with adventures and losses Naraku tried to end them. My father got caught in a trap. He thought the my mother was dead. It was a illusion. My mother was trapped watching him. He confessed his love and everything he loved about her to the illusion dead Kagome. Then he realized it was an illusion. My mother told him she loved him too, and one thing lead to another and badda bing, ten months later, the night my father defeated Naraku, Kayla and I were born.'

'How did Kikyo react to that?' Harry asked curiously.

I smiled ' They stayed out of the line light for a while. Scared that Kikyo might find out, and take Kayla and mines and later, when my parents were married, Inusuke my little brother's soul. But when I was six years old and my brother was three, Kikyo finally found us. And boy was she pissed.' I laughed loudly at the memory. 'She did what my father thought she would. She tried to steal our souls. She took the oldest first. Mine. But she couldn't, to her dismay and my luck I found out I have a blast of power near death or danger. And it killed her. It saved us once. But my idiocy brought the worlds to danger again.' I looked down at the ground as a Eagle- horse thingy ran around in it's pen.

'What did you do?' Harry asked quietly. Putting a hand on my shoulder.

'Let me show you.' I said quietly offering my hand that was now sparkling. He looked into my eyes for a moment and as green found red he took my hand. And we were off threw time. Back in my memory.

Our feet touched ground but without marking the earth.

Pointing toward two figures dressed in red I said ' That's me and my father. The other children used to beat me because I was half demon. My father was working at the time, and on his way home he smelled my blood. He stopped them before they killed me.'

Harry nodded and said nothing. We walked closer as my memory figures began to speak.

_Why didn't you fight back! You could have gotten away without these! _my father pointed at the bleeding marks and dark bruises.

_I didn't want to hurt them. They said we were going to just play a game I didn't know that they would… _Little InuYasha looked down in shame. _I didn't know what would happen. Daddy, what's a half breed?' _She asked eyes curious. My father looked down at her sadly.

_Never let them say that to you, InuYasha. It's a terrible name. come on, lets go home. It'll be dark soon. _My father stood up but little InuYasha shook her head. _I'll be back! I got to get my coat. _and with that ran off. I grabbed Harry's hand and ran slowly showing him where she would be. We ran to a small shrine on top of a hill. Once inside We saw her.

Little InuYasha was getting on her coat when the completed Shikon no Tama began to glow. And it whispered in a males voice _I know what you want, InuYasha. You can have it. Wish it…. _

Little InuYasha's ears perked up. Spinning around she walked slowly toward the Jewel and whispered back. _you can talk? _

The Jewel began to glow even brighter _Only to you. I am the Jewel of Four souls. I only help the people who need it. You need it. Those children aren't nice to you. Make the wish in your heart. And I will grant it. _

InuYasha began to smile _Anything? Anything at all? _

_Wish what's in your heart InuYasha. _Was all the jewel said.

Little InuYasha closed her eyes and whispered _Doko ka ni watakushi Zokusuru._

The Jewel glowed black. And slowly a man's head and torso connected to a spider's legs and spinner. Little InuYasha screamed and so did Harry. Suddenly my fathers voice came yelling threw the walls. The man with the spider legs laughed and his hand reached out toward Little InuYasha. The hand transformed into a tentacle, and shot toward her. The tentacle gained contact with her back and dug into her. Everything went dark.

We were standing back on top of the tower. Harry stood beside me white faced. 'What happened?' he shouted at me, as if worried Little InuYasha, The child of me, had died. I smiled without humour. 'I passed out, my magic blast saved me until my father saved me. I woke up a week later with this.' I took off my cloak and my shirt. I undid my bra but held it on my chest, to show Harry the mark of Naraku, A spider scar, Imbedded forever into my skin.


	9. Chapter 9 The curse &the half breed glow

Chapter 9

The curse & and the half breed glow

October came fast. And now it was my first trip ever to Hogsmeade.

We walked down the path towards the rain drenched village without being about to speak a word over the thunder and rain. I loved the ran, but I was the only one in the village not wearing a cloak. I didn't care the rain felt magnificent on my skin.

'WHERE SHOULD WE GO FIRST!' Screamed Ron over the Shriek of the wind which had picked up even more dramatically. I couldn't hear the answer but before I knew it everyone was gone. And I couldn't see anything over the rain.

Hermione's hand came out of nowhere, her screaming voice ringing wordlessly in my ears. After minutes upon minutes it seemed she was dragging me into the deeper darkness.

I heard a door bang open and she dragged me into a cozy pub. The fire place was crackling and the bar tender was watching me, with a smile on her face. A half demon I had set right years ago.

'Madam Rosmerta!' I squealed. Happy to see a old face. She rushed forward wearing a million glittering jewels and one small pearl I had given to her, when she was just a girl.

'Lady InuYasha! How lovely, I never thought I'd see you again!' She put her hands on my face and even though she looked much older then me ( even though I am much older then she) the little girl shone through. 'I will serve you and your friends in a moment!' and she scurried away.

Hermione looked at me with a complex look. But saying nothing she led me to a large table where everyone had taken there seat. 'Oh! You found her!' said Ron smirking 'Thought she got lost in the Shrieking shack. I'll ummm… go get the drinks.' he added going pink.

'Don't need to, Madam Rosmerta is a old friend of InuYasha's.' Hermione said quickly. Ron looking slightly put out said nothing.

Soon Rosmerta came over with eight Butterbeer bottles. And who said nothing but 'No charge.' and walked away with a smile.

I opened the lid, never having tasted it before my team did the same. Shi ( Who even though was a first year I insisted Dumbledore allow her to go.) took a small sip an gasped. Then smiled and went in for a full gulp. Guessing it was good Mitch, Steph, and Kayla all took their drinks. They again smiled and took a drink. I knew Kayla would pay for it later though, Alcohol was much strong for us then for humans.

With my wand under the table I removed the alcohol out of our drinks and nodded to Kayla. With that she tuck into her drink. Slowly, I put the glass bottle to my lips.

It was so sweet. It was butter scotch, and caramel, chocolate and milk. It was amazing. I must have finished it in five swigs.

'Shall we head back to the school then?' Asked Ron.

Heading up to the castle was no picnic either. The rain and voices ahead were screaming. 'This has nothing to do with you Leanne!'

The rain had parted only for a second, Katie bell was arguing with a friend. Katie pulled a brown package out of a dark haired girls hand.

Katie rose in the air, arms spread like an angle. And she started to scream. A necklace fell out of the package while the others were trying to pull her down.

It was a black Shikon no' Tama copy. A corrupted one. I went to pick it up. I was like my mother, I could purify it.

The moment I picked it up my hand burned. Crying out in surprise I let it go. The curse with it absorbing into my skin.

'Shit! Son of a…. arrrr!' Keeping my hand covered up I turned over to Katie who was withering. The curse put on her would have killed her if It was any stronger. This curse was meant to crimple me threw the times in the feudal era originally.

Hagrid showed up right then. Sucking it up I stuck my hand into my pocket, the curse was spreading up my arm.

I followed Harry and everyone else while Hagrid ran up to the castle with a withering Katie. The pain was increasing, it was terrible.

Everything was becoming a blur. I didn't hear the Professor as she screamed and spoke, who ever she was. A cold sweat swept threw me, everything was going white.

Naraku who had sent the corrupted jewel now had me in his grips, and it burned a searing pain. I wanted the burning to stop… his voice held me closer.

He showed be terrible things, Him killing everyone I cared for one by one, Then I, a full demon blood on my hands, Hermione and Ron dead on the ground, I holding Harry's dead body by the hair with a smile on my face.

_Kill…_

No!

The pain doubled I cried out at the burning.

_Voldemort will kill you if you don't. He knows you love the boy, He is much less merciful of his enemies then me, Kill, save him from tainted love of a half demon… _

I don't love Harry!

_Then why is it that you think of him always, I've seen into your mind, You dream of him, And if he doesn't love you back you'll kill him, so die first…_

'NO! I DO NOT!'

_Love, tainted love… You will be the death of the boy. _

'I will never! I have better control!'

_You__'re a monster…._

'SHUT UP!'

_Will you kill him like you slaughtered that village? Or attack him slowly like your father did your mother when he lost control…._

'I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!'

_You want him InuYasha…._

'It doesn't matter…'

_And he wants you…_

'You're a liar.'

_I work with Voldemort now. He sees into the boys mind, He dreams about you…_

'NO! STOP IT!'

It was torture how could my mind that was such a secure place let him read me like an open book. The same and Voldemort and Harry, The pain hit me again, only much harder screaming out Naraku spoke again.

_He will be your dominator if you allow him to get closer to you…_

'No one will ever…'

_And then he will die from your tainted love, look at you scared mother as proof. You like your father are killers, not lovers. Born Monsters…_

'**SHUT UP!'**

'InuYasha! It's okay, darling, my love. It's okay…' Came a motherly voice from my side.

Sitting up, my eyes popped open. I was in the hospital wing, there was a lot of people around me. Some having being students easily were here, others not so much.

My mother, Kagome ( tear stricken, but beautiful with her hair in a bun, green eyes with worry stuck within.) , had a arms around me. On the other side was my father, InuYasha( Dressed in a red wizard robes, black long hair, looking surprisingly dashing, black eyes shadowed with concern), patting my hair. Beside my mother was my sister holding my hand, at the edge was Ron and Mitch with Miroku and Sango, who looked like they just stopped a conversation.

On my lap was Shi who seemed to be crying tears of joy as Shippo ( Her tiny father) was trying to pull her off. Steph was sitting beside Hermione who had opened a book called _Evil curses, and how to speed the healing of the hurt _,Inusuke standing off away from the rest looking smug, and Harry (Making my heart race) was holding my other hand looking at me in wonder.

Suddenly I pictured a scene with Harry praying over my body that made no movement to wake up. I shook my head and erased it. Shaking my head again I thought _Don't think about that, You don't wanna think about that!_ That movement made me realize that my hair swaying in front of me was…

'We've explained it to Hermione and Ron dear, of course you couldn't hold it in. They got you to the hospital wing when your hair was white, but your ears hadn't formed. People think it was the curse.' My mother said soothingly as I was holding my white hair. I looked over at Hermione, she looked like she was fighting a scream. Giving her the nose up, with the half demon proud look I turned to Harry.

'Where's Katie? I don't see her.' I asked giving me a good reason to stop thinking about Hermione.

'A wizard hospital. If you haven't woken in another day you would have been too.' He replied.

Shock filled my face ' Another _day?_ '

Harry nodded. 'You've been out for two weeks.'

I laid back on my bed. Harry was staring at my ears. I sighed 'Go ahead, everyone does.' knowing what unexplainable urge had hit him. And with a smile on his face he touched my dog ears.

Twitching at the nice feeling, I looked away to table of sweets and cards, I looked at them confused.

'Ginny, Neville, and Luna and the rest of the Gryffindor's heard what happened and sent you these.' Said Kayla.

Not moving my head so Harry could continue petting my ears ( which was the most amazing thing I've ever felt) and picked up a box of Jelly beans.

The nurse came over and told everyone visiting hours were over. But when Harry's hand was in danger of leaving I grabbed his arm and growled at her. Rolling her eyes she walked away.

Harry smiling continued to pet my ears as slowly everyone started to file out. When we were alone something caught my eye.

A box of crystallized pineapple had a violet ribbon and a parchment note connected, from my demonic eye sight I could read it from my bed.

_Ms, Higurashi,_

_Hoping that you are well in four weeks I am having a Christmas Party. If you are able to come in with be splendid. It is formal so wear a gown. _

_Your Sincerely,_

_Professor Slughorn_

Suddenly another un invited scene came to my head, Harry and I in a lantern filled room, Him in wizard robes me in a tight styled kimono…

' I got one too today.' Harry said noticing my eyes had drifted from his face. Smiling he moved himself to be sitting beside me stroking my ear. It was dark that lanterns were lit. His eyes seemed to sparkle. ' Go with me. Help out a ugly boy so he doesn't have to go alone.'

'I don't know how to dance…' I said stupidly.

'I learned when we had the TriWizard tournament Yule Ball. Here.' He waved his wand and quietly the music came on, Harry pointing his wand at the nurse said 'Muffilo' And gave me his hand. Blushing I took it. The floor was cold on my warm feet.

We moved in a little circle, Rolling our eyes at each other and laughed I hugged him. Accepting the hug but still swaying I whispered ' This is my favourite love song.'

I felt Harry' s body heat up in what I knew was a blush ' Not many people here know Muggle songs.'

I nodded in agreement, Absorbing this perfect moment, thinking about Naraku's words _You want him…. And he want's you…. _' My mother won't let anyone have a wedding without Iris.' Closing my eyes I remembered when I was a little girl my mother and fathers wedding them dancing to this song with Kayla and I dancing like them together beside them. Without think I whispered out the lines. '_And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cause I know that you feel me somehow, You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now, And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life, Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight… _

I laughed at my own stupidity, the fact I was dancing with the boy who these lyrics came to mind every time I was alone with him, But to my surprise, Harry didn't push me away at all, He finished the Chorus, whispering in my _ear 'And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

He fell silent ad we danced threw the Verse and Chorus going in circles again, and he spun me when the singer didn't sing. Laughing gently I put my forehead on his and we finished the song in a whisper never taking away green and red from each other _'And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am, I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.' _Without realizing, I gave him the look in which my mother, when she was 15, gave my father. The look he said showed the whole universe. The look that said as silently as the wind blowing in spring That she thought about you.

I smiled looking back at his wonderfully un-ugly beautiful face 'I'll go to Slughorn's party with you'

Harry smiled, and momentarily closed his eyes putting his nose to mine. I felt his lips quiver being centimetres from mine. Wondering what would happen if I removed the space, and if he accepted that, what would happen…

A metal picture came to me, the fact that if I let him even kiss me he could, would die. His lips moved the smallest way towards mine and just as he was about to removed the space…

'Just walk away.' My voice even surprised me. I opened me eyes which I just realized were closed. 'You shouldn't be with me Harry, I'm sure Hermione told you what would happen if I lost control.'

Harry opened his eyes and looked at mine, I could tell he was feeling more denied by the second. 'Death. I know your mother told me too. I asked her about the scar on her neck…'

I hugged him, I hated myself. But my human side was screaming in victory. ' Not now, Not ever. I'm a monster.' I breathed into his ear.

His face and body pulled away from mine as he stalked to the door. Without turning to me he said with a bad attempt to seal the fury and the feeling of rejection in his voice. ' Look at your self in a mirror once and a while InuYasha, your not a monster, How can you be? Every boy in our year likes you.' I felt a little wave of shock. He finally looked at me with his eyes bright with fury. I could tell his scar was hurting him too ' And how can you be a _monster_, when a _monster_ can't feel regret yet I've seen regret in your eyes from freeing Naraku.' My face went red but he continued ' And how can you be a _Monster_, when you can understand how it feels to be scared of yourself, to be ignored and hated, and how can you be a _monster_, when you almost kissed a _**human**_, a race your kind of _monsters _detest.'

I smiled and looked him in the eyes ' And how can I be a monster for wanting to be with a human. How? Because I want to be with him so badly I would let anything hurt him, not even me.'

Harry straightened up 'I can take care of myself!' he shouted at me. I wanted to scream "I know" and jump onto his and kiss him till the sun rose. But I couldn't, That hurt.

'I know, but I've killed people who could take care of themselves before.' And with that I turned my back on Harry Potter. And before leaving I said 'Let's stay friends.' Looking at him once more before I blew out my lantern ' And pretend tonight was just a dream.' I blew out my lantern and Harry's face disappeared.

' What did you wish for when you were little?' Asked Harry's voice.

I twitched no one ever asked that ' I asked then, and when I get the jewel now. I'll wish to be a full demon, and leave my human heart behind.'

I crawled into bed but before I fell asleep for the night I heard a shudder in Harry's voice as I said what I wished for. Harry's voice whisper ' Being human isn't so bad, you can be happy, you can love.' He paused for a moment, I wish I could see his face. 'Your father said that being a full demon was like being gravity for a half demon, when he said that… I thought, I _stupidly _thought' Anger picked up in his voice. 'That you'd do what you always did, prove everyone wrong. I guess I thought wrong. You don't care for anyone enough to defy gravity .' And his steps softened out of hearing distances into the darkness. My demon blood rushed to y head and when I was sure he was far enough way, I howled, a strange, deafening pain filled howl into the night.


	10. Chapter 10 Slughorns Party&Draco Malfoy

Chapter 10

Slughorn's Party and Draco Malfoy

'Ummm… InuYasha? Can I have a word with you?' Asked Hermione. Which surprised me because she had barely talked to me at all since I got realised from the hospital wing. We were in our dorm, alone.

'Sure.' I said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

'What happened between you and Harry?' She asked looking over her book.

'What…. I… Nothing!' I stuttered. Harry and I had pretended nothing happened, we were going to that party together but that's it.

'Really? I was worried a couple days ago he had the same look he had when Cho rejected him, I thought something happened.' Said Hermione shrugging, going back to her book.

Days later Hermione or anyone else asked anything about Harry and I, even though Kayla kept giving me the _you wanna jump on him _look every time I talked to Harry, but I ignored it. I rejected him for the right reasons.

Slughorn's Party came. Hermione was getting ready for a boy I didn't know or care to know, while I was getting ready for Harry.

I smiled at myself. I had on a black silk gown with a deep v-neck almost past my chest and no back, thank god for being a half-demon, I couldn't have pulled it off. My hair was down, and I was in black strapped heels.

'You look sexy!' Hermione said her purple gown swaying.

'You look beautiful…' I smiled, she was trying. I was happy about that.

I walked down to the common room and almost every boy's eyes were on me. Smiling to myself I walk past my stares as a Dean Thomas wolf whistled right before the common room door closed.

' oh my! Child, you look amazing! Have a date?' Said the Fat lady who surprisingly liked me, smiling.

'Yes, Have a good night.' And I left out of her sight down the stairs into the great hall.

Everyone was staring, And Harry was there. Smiling at me, had black dress robes on, his green eyes were shocking in it. When I walked in front of him he stuttered.

'Oh my… you, Merlin's Beard!' He finished off. I laughed. ' You look really good Harry.' He seemed to think I was being silly.

'Not as good as you. Trust me. ' taking my hand he lead the way to the party.

Every thing was very beautiful, it looked like a tent people were dancing drinking and talking, Slowly Harry and I talked to everyone, including a demon blood drinking vampire I had read about, moving away from him we moved to Slughorn and the Buggy teacher.

'My dear! I have never seen a more dangerous arua, If you are not careful you will die a most painful death! But my dear you should come into my class and learn when they are!' said the bug women. Rolling my eyes I was almost happy that a drunk Slughorn walked up. _Almost. _

'Aw, but InuYasha would be taken away from me! And she and Harry is a star in Potions.'

( Thank you to the way that Harry copied the Princes textbook for me…)

'As for Harry! But props must go to you Severus for teaching him for five years!' And to my great dislike pulled Snape over to us.' Slughorn continued drunkenly ' What other course are you two taking?' He asked

'We're both taking DADA, Potions, Charms, Herbology ,and-'

'In Short all the courses to become an Auror.' Sneered Snape.

'Well yeah that's what we're both aiming to be.' I said, I still didn't know what it was but I'd say anything to piss off Snape.

Rolling my eyes I realized that I saw Draco Malfoy being dragged out, taking Harry by the hand I whispered 'trust me'. Walking him towards that direction.

Snape glared at him as well, Stalking off past us, I stopped at a table so I didn't look suspicious. Unfortunately Slughorn was walking toward us, so I had to think fast.

'Okay, do you ant to see what Draco's up to?' I asked quickly still eyeing Slughorn, Harry's eyes lit up.

'You think he's a death eater too!' I growled forcing him to answer 'yes'.

'Okay close you eyes and you'll know when to move your head.' I snapped. Instantly he closed his eyes. Rolling my eyes at myself I gave Slughorn the demon look that my father gives o every man talking to my mother, he stood still instantly. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Then looking "lovingly" to Harry I put my hands on either side of his face and went nose to nose. He realized what he was supposed to do and moved his head around, I matched it. Slughorn walked over to us then realizing we were "snogging" He walked away. When I couldn't smell him anywhere close I removed my hands and we walked out of the hall.

'I can't believe he thought we were snogging! I lips didn't even touch!' Harry whispered happily.

Praying that meant _that's a really cool trick! _and not _I can't believe we thought __**we**__ were kissing! _I walked quietly toward Draco Malfoy's and Severus Snape's disgusting scent.

Suddenly Harry's arms and something soft and gentle was around me. Elbowing him in the ribs I whisper furiously 'What the hell are you doing!'

Harry laughed gently in my ear making me blush 'It's my invisibility cloak, come on.' And we moved slowly towards a door with Malfoy and Snape on the other side.

"you can not afford mistakes Draco, because if you were expelled-'

'I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?'

'I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected for having a hand in it.'

'Who suspects me?' said Malfoy angrily 'For the last time I didn't do it okay! That bell girl or Tashio must have had a secret enemy!'

Harry was holding me back, I fought angrily to go punch the kid for calling me Tashio. The next thing I heard was '-I mad the Unbreakable Vow, Draco.'

My mouth dropped open and I didn't bother listening to the rest. If Snape made the Unbreakable Vow and Draco failed…

'There not the only ones, I've got other people on my side too, potter may have his little girlfriend helping him, but I've got someone even better to help me!'

That was odd, not many people would say that, even when they don't know who I really am…

I barely had a seconds warning, Harry pulled me out of the way before Malfoy stormed through the door and walked away. Not breathing I looked at Harry with wide eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas at the Weasley's

Chapter 11

Christmas at the Weasley's

'Wow, it's lucky you got sick, My mom won't stop talking about yours' Ron said _again._

I was at the Weasley's from Christmas My whole family was here and stretched to breaking point. But of course if my mother was good at one thing about magic it was.

'I can't believe you turned our broom cupboard into a guest house!' Ginny said happily. Appearing in a space the had occupied two brooms and "Mr, Scrubber's all cleaner, Flick with a wand and everything is gone!" Was now a full house with four rooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms and walk in closets.

'Yeah my mom doesn't want to sleep in the same room as Inusuke. He snores. And she would never put the suffering on someone else.' I laughed while Inusuke growled.

'We'll at least I don't go against my race!' And with that he stormed out. My fathers temper.

Christmas Eve while Ron and Harry were peeling sprouts I slipped up stairs. I hadn't showered in a while, and if Harry tries to do something again… _Stop that! _I said to myself in middle sentence.

I took my hair down from it's mess in top of my head and lets it down. It went almost all the way down my back. Turning on the water, I slowly started to strip myself. Finally when I was standing naked on the cold floor I heard a soft knock.

'InuYasha…?' came Harry's voice on the other side of the thin piece of wood that was the only thing shielding his eyes from me and all my glory.

'Your mom wanted me to give you some fresh clothing, so um… how are you gonna get them?' I could almost hear him blushing.

Wrapping myself in the only towel I opened the door, holding the towel closed in one hand. 'Hand em' over.' I said with my other hand outstretched.

Handing the clothing over Harry said grinning 'If you don't want people to like you maybe you shouldn't be showing so much. Just some advice.' With that he walked away.

Standing there for a moment I walked back into the bathroom confused. Thinking to myself _I didn't show anything thing bad. Idiot._

I stepped into the water focusing on relaxing every tense mussel in my demonic body. But as the shower went on I got more stressed. _Maybe I showed to much chest, maybe humans find that to much leg. _

After too little time the shower water went cold, and I stepped out. Slowly putting in the white silk like kimono on and my hair up, I walked downstairs, black hair still wet from the shower.

Fleur gave me an evil look as I came down, The only thing more beautiful Veela was a Half Demon. What people call 'The perfect mix between man and demon' I laughed at myself, for looks anyway. Then she looked at Bill, like I was gonna steal him away. I laughed internally at this too.

'So my love, what do _you _want to do on your big seventeenth?' Asked my mother kindly. I thought about that for a second. On the 17th of January I would be of age.

'Nothing, I don't want anything big, it's no big deal, I don't want anyone to go to any trouble.'

My mother Father, and Ms. Weasley all shouted out protests. Whatever Kayla asked for, I was sure it was something extravagant, I did not want. It was a birthday, nothing special about it.

Bowing out quickly so I didn't have to hear anymore protests I heard the Weasley twins last words '… and if you want people to help you, Ron,' Throwing a paper airplane at him ' I wouldn't chuck knives.' and with that that walked out to the edge of the garden and disappeared.

Harry launched quickly into the conversation about Snape, which we had a hundred times. I was starting to worry about Harry, he seemed almost obsessed. As the conversation continued I watched Harry's face. It scared me.

Finally I woke up with winter snow falling down my window. It was Christmas.

'Yeah!' I screamed as I burst through the broom cupboard door.

'Come open your presents darling!' My mother yelled from where the Weasley's Christmas tree stood. Opening my parents presents first I got most and more excited. A scarlet witch hat. I loved it. had knitted me and sweater. It was scarlet too, with InuYasha written down the sleeve. Sliding it on over my nightgown I felt how comfortable it was. The Kayla and Inusuke had bought me a charm bracelet with a Yin charm, (they had the Yang one on hers,) Mitch and Steph had sent me a owl, A snowy white owl with red eyes ( I named him Lithium.) While Hermione had bought me a homework planner. Ron had laughed when I saw it had given me a charm for my bracelet. A silver boom stick, ( Kayla told me to get it, to remember how crazy I was about you never flying on a broom stick!' laughed Ron) latching it to my bracelet.

Thanking everyone for my gifts I walked up the stairs. I could smell Harry in his and Ron's room. I wanted to give Harry my gift in private.

Walking in he smiled as he was putting away his gifts in his trunk and said 'I was hoping you'd get here before Ron.' Putting his homework planner down. 'Here's my gift.' He placed a small box down 'since you're not here forever I thought I'd get you something. '

I laughed 'Mine too, sorta. It's something that can make you feel like I'm there with you, I hope, Like I'll be right there when you look behind your shoulder.' He picked up my small box. As I opened his. I laughed. I had to.

It was the same thing I had gave him in a sense. I had given him a red glass pendent that had the exact colour of black and red in my eyes both human and demonic, on a black chord.

When he opened his he said 'You know I like this much better then Lavender who gave Ron a "My Sweetheart" necklace.' Laughing at the stupid idea of someone sending their boyfriend that I looked at my gift from Harry.

It was a thin gold chain. Wrapped and twisted smaller gold chains. In the middle of it was a stone with a gold delicate casing. The stone was a emerald. It was cut in a million different little ways catching the light and sparkling. It was the most beautiful thing I've even seen.

I looked up at Harry, his eyes so much like the jewel, and held it forward so he could put it on. He was wearing his already, and the gold chain hung on my neck perfectly, catching myself in the mirror I smiled. Turning around I hugged him, trying to say many unspeakable things in it. He must of understood them because he kissed my forehead.

I grasped a Christmas orange off his bedside table. Gripping it I was caught between savouring the moment and stopping my demonic calling to kill him, a human, for touching a demon, that was pounding trapped in my head.

I knew what he was doing and I knew that I really _really_ wanted him to, but I also really _really __**really **_wanted to rip him apart.

I almost lost control at the next moment, Harry had kissed me on the neck and slowly pushed me down. I was surprised that I had no resistance to his touch.

The wooden floor was hard against my back, even if I was human I didn't like to be dominated. Rolling I found myself ( Against my demonic will, screaming at me to stop) on top of him, Harry smiling up at me.

I touch his face slowly, not really paying any attention , resisting the urge to sink my teeth into him and taste the sweet flesh he was bound to have, and touched his cheek, his nose, his eyes, and slowly removed his glasses. I saw my hand, it was covered with orange guts. The Christmas orange was a few feet away crushed by my grip I had on it moments ago. It didn't really bother me. I had to many things I was thinking about.

_**You idiot! Get off him! He's human! He's disgusting! And he's touching us with his filthy human hands!**_

_I don't care… _

_**He can't want you his race finds us disgusting! **_

_He's different… He doesn't care what I am. _

_**Then why has he not tried anything the three times we've been half demon with him? **_

_Because I don't want him to…_

_**It's impossible, you don't want him and he doesn't want you. **_

_Yes I do, and I think he does._

_**Prove it. **_

'I want you.' He whispered, I touched his full shell coloured lips. Pulling them away at his smile his eyes seem to glow, he licked the orange guts off his lips. Pulling my hair down over his face I sniffed the air. Everyone was downstairs. My father might hear us but I can deal with him…

Would it be so bad to be dominated? My father was happy. And he was dominated by my mother far before they were together. Of course, my demon side argued, Harry getting pissed off and screaming 'Sit" was not a delightful thought… But wearing the necklace that Kaede sealed on my father being passed down to me, the beads would never come off unless Harry took them…

A small cry of pain escaped from Harry's lips. Flashing back to myself I searched every part of his body, seeing where I had injured him. Just then my hand brushed against his scar, my hand felt electrocute. Flying back my hand I felt the scars magic react to Naraku's on my back. I saw Harry's eyes fuzz out, right before I went spinning.

Seeing flashes of myself was weird, I looked disorientated. Full demon, murdering every person in Hogwarts. I saw myself human laying on the floor, Eyes blank weakly laying there looking or saying nothing as people called out for me.

I felt myself flash back to where I now lay on top of Harry, who was now holding on to me like a life source. I closed my eyes. And just laid there in his warm arms for a couple moments, just sinking his scent in with my nose in his neck.

I pulled his hands away as he looked at me, he looked at me like I was a terrifying monster.

I felt my face slowly softened into a grimace of sadness. My demonic side was being pushed back by the sadness and I saw his mouth twitch down in fright. He had seen the same thing. He finally understood how monstrous I could be.

Slowly getting up, I let my demon side gain victory. Turning my back my arms hunched, I slowly started to walk out the door.

There was a bang as I flew against the wall. Harry was looking at me green eyes terrified as he asked me ' What was that picture about?' His arms on my shoulders were gripping me with all his strength.

I jumped into explanation. ' That's what happened when I loose control I kill-'

'No! the second one damn it!' Harry yelled. I blinked, he was terrified of the second one?

'I don't understand.' I shook slightly.

'What the hell would cause you to…' He stopped and shook 'because what ever it is Voldemort is going to use it against you!'

I blinked. 'I don't know. Why of the two things we saw are you scared of that second one…?' I was slightly distracted Harry's arms touching so I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Harry's mouth open furiously when there was a light knock on the door. Harry letting go quickly backed away as my father walked into the room and giving Harry a dark look sniffed. I knew what he was looking to smell but apparently he didn't find anything. 'Dinner.' was all he said and walked out, quickly following him I kept my head down. I knew Harry was staring at me but I would have to figure out things first. To figure out him, and what I was going to do about Voldemort, and my own demonic side that wanted to eat him.

I didn't pay much attention at dinner, I was replaying over and over again what had happened that afternoon. When I was finally in bed I was picturing what would have happened if his stupid scar hadn't hurt, and my father wouldn't walk in. I was fighting with myself. Trying to fight the realization that the Half Demon InuYasha Kurami no Taisho Higurashi, could ever be in love with a human and that every time she closed her eyes she saw that very human in her dreams, and she knew against every demonic will in her body, That InuYasha had finally met her match and lost, and that she, I was now bound to her owner. The man I was in love with, Harry Potter.

_**Review ;) **_

_**Review **__**J **_

_**Please Review! I want to know if I suck or not. **_


	12. Chapter 12 Naraku's First Attack

Chapter 12

Naraku's First Attack

I woke up on the 17th of January with the sun in my face. The sun had been out for days and days and all the snow from Christmas was melted. Getting up slowly I picked up my wand. Everything was way to quiet.

When I walked through the cupboard door everything was dark the windows were drawn. I felt a presence behind me, someone breathed.

'Where is everyone, I don't smell anything…' Kayla's voice whispered.

Just then the lights flickered on. A booming sound came roaring to life. With a scream from Kayla and a jump from me the "Happy Birthday" scream died down, as my mother lowered her spiritual powers so we could smell again.

The day was exactly what Kayla wanted it to be, presents, cake, tea, all the things that happened every year. I would have to grin and bear it. But the was one thing I was happy about. I could do magic outside of school.

There was a scream, I didn't recognize the name or the young boy who was beside him. But I sure did recognize ' what the hell are you doing here Rufus!' I shouted across the yard. The lion demon smiled the fakest smile ever, I knew instantaneously he wanted something.

'YA! Lady InuYasha! I haven't seen you since I was a child. How are you?' shouted the Minister of Magic.

I snorted at the fake greeting 'I'd be better if you just told me what the hell you wanted.' Kayla stopped on my foot, who was now standing beside me, which I was in front of Rufus.

'Nothing, Percy here to see his family, I do not want to interrupt, so why don't you and your friend there take a walk with me.' Nodding at Harry.

I was glad I had my red kimono on, I stood up to my straightest point and nodded at Harry to follow us. Understanding what I was trying to send Harry stood up and we all walked in silence to the garden.

Rufus spoke to Harry I didn't know what he was saying. I was watching his face for any kind of trigger to show he was going to attack. Nothing came, he kept calm properly knowing that if he tried anything I would slaughter him, he kept kind. That when I heard Rufus say ' Dumbledore's man through and through, aren't you, Potter?'

Harry reply was in a smart ass tone, and he walked away from the garden, leaving Rufus and I alone.

' I hear you that boys protector. The only reason Dumbledore let you in. To save him, and protect others from him.' Rufus said coldly.

I nodded 'I'm sure you know that because Dumbledore was okay with it, and if you send any of you're trackers I have the right to kill them under demon law, Harry's my prey. And treasure. I have given up everything else to protect him, from Voldemort, Ha! Good you're a demon with spine, you don't care if I say that idiots name, from Naraku who, yes is now working with Voldemort, and from you Rufus.' I said clearly so he will not misunderstand.

He growled. ' I know what Naraku can do to you InuYasha-'

I cut him off with my growl ' You will address me as Lady Higurashi. You have no respect from me to call me by my first name.' I did not make people address me as Lady Higurashi much, but my title was called for here. I was the more important one out of us.

'Yes my Lady.' Rufus said through his teeth. ' But Naraku with Voldemort is dangerous. As for Harry, I smell him on you, he is not your prey, you made that human boy your mate! You better prepare for my trackers, there called Auror's by the way, to be checking on you, to make sure you don't murder Hogwarts like that village.'

I lost control . I grabbed him by the throat throwing him down into the ground on his knees ' I will not be treated like this, I regret what I did to that village but I will not regret killing you if you ever disrespect me again! And I'd watch your mouth Rufus, or someone will give you a limp on the other leg as I did that one.' And with that I threw him on the ground and spun on my heel and stalked back toward the Burrow, leaving Rufus face first in the snow.

I stormed in as Percy stormed out. Looking pissed he hissed at me as he ran to help the Minister into the car.

Walking into the Burrow was the strangest thing I've ever seen. Ms. Weasley was shouting herself speechless at Fred, George and Ginny. While my father was laughing his head off literally rolling on the floor. My mother looked brightly at me.

'.. And another thing is… What is so _**funny!**_ ' snapped Ms. Weasley at my father, and failing to stop his laughter my father explained

'Rufus… thought… Inu…Yasha.. Made that… boy.. Her _MATE!' _Pointing at Harry and overcoming with laughter again.

I blushed as my mother walked over and stroked my hair lovingly. My father knew Harry wasn't my mate. My soul wasn't connected to his. Still, what would he have done if he had discovered how many times I'd thought about that.

Four days later I was back to routine at Hogwarts. Except that my back, exactly where the spider scar was, burned. After soaking in the tub in the bathroom connected to our dorm, Kayla was putting herbs on it. It didn't help in the least this time, It had for the past three days but this time was more painful. And the herbs my mother gave me did nothing. Even though it was still very early I went to bed. my team and Harry, Ron and Hermione. Who was sitting away from Ron who everyone now seemed to call Won-Won. Because of his snogging girlfriend Lavender.

I closed my eyes, My scar seemed to flare worse. Something seemed to grab me and hold me there. Like a long tentacle attached to my back, like when I set Naraku free. And suddenly I wasn't in my body. I was drifting.

Elsewhere, my body split into a smile, and eyes that did not match the human form snapped open, red with blue lining. Naraku possessed me opened his eyes to his temporary body, that was now inside Hogwarts.

_**Harry: **_

The moment InuYasha walked down the girls dorm stair case Harry knew something was wrong. She was wearing a black cloak over herself, shielding her eyes. Harry felt the familiar urge to run over to her and demand she tell him everything. But like usual, he again resisted.

Hermione however, was not going to let InuYasha leave without explanation jumped up and stopped her in front of the mirror beside the exit. Grabbing her shoulder Hermione said 'InuYasha are you okay?' and Harry thinking it was very nice of Hermione, sensed danger.

InuYasha seemed to shake. Harry realized everyone was silent watching InuYasha and Hermione. Because of the silence everyone could hear InuYasha whisper 'Watashi no kao' .

She had spoke in a child's voice, a voice of the six year old Harry saw that first demon night. The child InuYasha, who when the jewel spoke gave the tone Adult InuYasha just used. It was the tone of fright.

Kayla stood up fast and translated ' She said her face.' Hermione suddenly looked scared. Looking back to InuYasha she said softly 'InuYasha if something wrong we'll take you to the hospital wing an-'

InuYasha smiled an evil smile, Harry got up slowly going to help Hermione, something was wrong with InuYasha. Through the smile InuYasha hissed 'Nani ga watashi o teishi suru ni wa dō suru tsumori anata no yōna doro no chi wa nanidesu ka?'

Everyone one looked at Kayla who translated very reluctantly 'and what is a Mudblood like you going to do to stop me?'

Hermione went pale, and with a angry look she pulled off the cloaks hood.

Harry jumped back in surprise everyone else screamed as Kayla and the rest of InuYasha's team stood up grabbing their wands.

Harry had seen InuYasha in demon form. But it was nothing like this. Her hair was black and down flowing out of her hood. Her mouth still stretched in a evil smile. But it was her crimson and blue eyes that was wrong and it was as if it was another person. Blinking once, InuYasha slashed at Hermione. Who gave a small oh, and toppled over, blood seeping from her arm.

'Naraku!' screamed Kayla and InuYasha ran, faster then she an as a demon.( The night Harry discovered how fast she ran he honestly considered one of the best nights of his life.) InuYasha's team and Harry raced after her. Ron stayed behind with Hermione.

InuYasha race out of the castle as Harry and her friends sprinted after her, out of the corner of his eye Harry thought he saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall race up toward the tower.

Harry was stopped by Kayla's back. She had stopped and started screaming at a scared looking Hagrid to let her and her team after InuYasha. Harry saw Kayla's roots were white. And her eyes were glowing a brighter green then before. Stephanie, Mitch and Shi were all in the great hall looking angrily. Walking in towards them Harry sat down and spoke to them.

' Naraku has taken over her hasn't he? ' Harry asked scared. They all just nodded. The school was filing in. A middle lane was forming as Hagrid was walking toward the front of the room where the teachers table was usually set. Now along with all the other tables, was a empty space.

But Hagrid wasn't the reason everyone was moving towards the outside walls. As the teachers past his slow steps to the front of the room, where they shushed the students and waited for Dumbledore, Harry saw Hagrid holding a white rooted Kayla off the ground. Who at the same time was kicking, biting, hitting, and screaming at him trying to escape his firm gasp on her delicate body with no avail.

Dumbledore finally walked in and walked briskly to the front of the room with McGonagall on his heels. He looked so frightened.

Harry's mind spun out of control as he watched Dumbledore, now to Harry was walking in slow motion, about what was happening to InuYasha. He pictured her dead, her killing and torturing under Naraku's control. Harry gulped as the unforgiven picture of InuYasha laying there weakly and empty formed in his mind.

Dumbledore finally reached the podium and spoke to everyone ( over Kayla's screams and fluent swears) and explained what Harry already knew. InuYasha was taken over, Hermione was injured, now the teachers were going to search the school for her.

Purple sleeping bags appeared everywhere and Harry crawled into his without a word. As the teachers were leaving a girl in Ravenclaw screamed pointing up. On the glass ceiling of the Great Hall InuYasha stood, barefoot and in blue jeans and a red v-neck tee shirt. Catching Dumbledore's eyes she ripped off again. Only a moment later to have banging on the door. Everyone screamed and ran against the farthest wall away from the door, as Dumbledore conjured a barrier between the students and Hagrid and Kayla. As Harry raced to the middle of the room, no one was going to pull him away from helping InuYasha.

The doors to the Great hall's barrier broke with a crack and as that happened the doors that were 20 feet tall flew off there hinges and shattered. And there stood InuYasha. Harry had never seen a more terrifying creature in his life.

Her hair was still black. It looked fried as it had leaves and twigs in it. She looked like she was in the position to attack.

Grinning she slowly walked forward, hand stretched out glowing with the power she possessed and spoke in a purr 'Kon'nichiwa u~izādo o kidō shimasu. Nagai jikan wa, o sanshō shite kudasai.'

Through the barrier Kayla translated ' Hello wizard. long time no see. '

Dumbledore grimaced. 'Yes Naraku, and I could have gone longer. '

InuNaraku smiled. 'Mā wareware wa, kono chīsana kodomo ga watashi ga hanashi-chū ni kurushimu hito no koto hanasu hitsuyō ga arimasu.' And InuNaraku smiled wider.

Kayla screamed ' He's going to hurt her so he can break apart! DUMBLEDORE DO SOMETHING!' She fought harder against Hagrid as InuYasha fell to the ground.

InuYasha screamed as her back arched. Miasma escaped from her mouth as she screamed. More and more poured out till it swirled around her and it formed into a man with black long hair and the eyes InuYasha had moments before.

InuYasha's screamed hit a high pitch when Harry bellowed 'InuYasha!' and Snape grabbed him and restrained him.

'Don't worry Dumbledore I'm not going to hurt your precious little children. I'm just taking a gift for the Dark Lord. ' Naraku said in English.

With that he put his hand over InuYasha and her screaming picked up louder. Harry fought Snape as hard as Kayla was Hagrid to get away. But he was not winning

A small baby formed in Naraku's hand and Naraku smiled as the child opened it's eyes, Scarlet eyes. And sprouted white hair. A heart beat sounded as the child pulsed.

Naraku smiled wider as he looked over at Dumbledore ' Thanks.' and miasma started to swirl around him. 'DO SOMETHING!' Harry screamed as Dumbledore who stood still. He slowly looked over to Harry. 'I can't without killing InuYasha.'

And turned to look away. Naraku had vanished, not only InuYasha lay on her back screaming in utter pain. Finally Harry and Kayla both broke free of their holders and ran beside Dumbledore to her side.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open they were cloudy and fogged not colour showing. Her jaw slowly moved and her demonic voice mixed with her humans voice.

'I tried to kill the pain' cried InuYasha

'_**But only brought more' **_purred her demonic side with a smile.'I lay dying' she squirmed in pain. '_**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betraya**_l' Reaching out towards Harry with the darkest hating look. 'I'm dying,' InuYasha cried Harry held her hand, there was nothing he could do to stop her pain. The fight inside her seemed to be a wave between her and her demon side.'

'_**praying, **_

bleeding

_**and screaming**_Am I too lost _**To be saved?**_Am I too lost?My God,

_**my tourniquet Return to me **_

Salvation! My God,

_**my tourniquetReturn to me salvation**_Do you remember me?

_**Lost for so long**_

Will you be

_**on the other side? **_

Forget me! I'm dying,'

'No! InuYasha hang on!' screamed Harry, but she only thrashed more. And her jaw moved without permissions again.

'_**praying, **_

bleeding,

_**and screaming**_Am I too lost _**To be saved?**_Am I too lost?My God,

_**my tourniquetReturn to me **_

Salvation! My God,

_**my tourniquet**_ _**Return to me salvation'**_

' InuYasha fight against it.' Dumbledore said quietly as her voice died away as she was thrashing so much. 'You want to live' InuYasha's back arched painfully as she screamed the most pain filled terrible high pitched scream Harry ever heard. 'I WANT TO DIE!' And her thrashing grew worse yet. As another wave hit her.'My God,

_**my tourniquet Return to me salvation**_My God,

_**my tourniquet**_ _**Return to me salvation**_My wounds cry for the grave' Her eyes flashed back to the normal black again. '_**My soul cries for deliverance' **_Her eyes flashed a demonic red.'Will I be denied?' Her eyes were terrifying. It was one eye black and one eye red. 'Christ!_**Tourniquet**_My suicide'

she stopped thrashing as she just laid there. Seeing or saying nothing. Kayla put her head on her side and shook with her, yet no tears fell from her horrified face.

Harry put his head on top hers. And whispered 'You're okay InuYasha. Your safe with me.' This was the most painful thing Harry had ever seen. He wanted her not to have pain. He had been scared she would die. Now the flash of what he had seen at Christmas was In front of him. Kissing her temple he covered his face as his tears fell on her. He cried for her, InuYasha.

He never fought himself on the subject of her. Trying to fight the realization that the Half Demon InuYasha Kurami no Taisho Higurashi, could never be in love with a human. Though every time he closed his eyes he dreamed of her, and he knew every cell of his body needed her touch, That InuYasha Higurashi has taken his heart, and that he was now bound to her. Every picture of touching a women's face, to kiss her soft pink lips. To hold her for days. He only saw one girl. InuYasha Higurashi, The women who now the owner of his heart.

_**The song was arranged lyrics from Evanescence's Tourniquet.**_

_**Please Review. **_


	13. Chapter 13 Ripping, Heart's,and Pressure

Chapter 13

Ripping, heart's, and pressure

I drifted back between the white light and the dark. Placing my soul in the most comfortable places. I chose the white side, it felt human. I felt my demonics lay forgotten away from me.

Huh. I didn't feel like InuYasha anymore. I'd have to come up with who I did feel like. InuYasha was angry. But I felt happiness warmth and love.

'She's been in here a lot this year. And it's only half way. I wonder if she's alright.' Came the disembodied voice of Ron Weasley.

'Dumbledore said she would be, and that she'd explain her change of body as soon as she wakes up, hey! I can't see Malfoy! Ron help me!' Came Harry's voice. 'He's not on the map. Do you think he's still in Hogwarts? I haven't seen him use any secret passages.' said Harry. I felt a hand around mine squeeze as he said this. But it felt different. Demon's are colder then humans, yet the hand was neither warmer nor colder then mine. That shocked me. And I felt a power I only felt at one night. My spiritual powers clawed to life around the hand. It pulled away shocked. 'InuYasha?' Harry's voice. Oops, it had been his hand.

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything seemed less sharp to my eyes and nose as when I saw them I couldn't make out anyone's scent. The only times I had seen like this was when I was a half demon everyday and my human night of the full moon. The sun shone brightly in the Hospital wing.

I realized my hair was in my face. It was still black, but it was a very loose twirl, like when I turned completely human. And the screaming in the back of my head from when I was holding my demonics back was gone completely.

I put these things together slowly. I _was _human, and that pain. That burning pain that Naraku had placed on me was what my father had described, as ripping.

'No!' I shouted run out of bed at full speed, even though it felt very slow to me, and ran to the mirror at the office door.

I was looking at my human self. Blackish loose curls all the way down my back, like my Grandmother had on my mom's side, My mother brown eyes blinked back at me. I had been ripped, I _wasn't _InuYasha! I wasn't Yasha because I wasn't demon! Their was no Inu or Dog in me either! I'm not me!

'I can't have been ripped!' I moaned sliding down the wall. I want to be full demon not human…

'InuYasha, what does ripped mean?' I realized that Harry and Ron where staring back at me terrified, while Hermione looked down at me sadly.

' It's the separation of the demonic and human being. Half demon. It's where the beings personality is split in half, literally, and the soul decides either it is more human or more demon.' Hermione explained.

Harry walked over to me and hugged me. A warm feeling came rushing through my body. I liked it, I really liked it. 'InuYasha.' was all he said.

That was odd. The name, it didn't feel like mine anymore. It sounded like another person, the person I was, the person I realized in Harry's arms, I didn't miss.

'I don't think we can call me that anymore.' I said. ' I'm human. I'm not a demon. I'm not… dangerous…' I said.

I laughed, it felt like a miracle not a curse anymore. ' I'm not gonna hurt anyone!' I laughed, everyone in the room beamed. Harry spun me around, I laughed in pure joy, right now my demonics felt like a burden that had been lifted.

Just then I saw though Harry lifting me of my feet and twirling me, the blurry shape of Dumbledore and my parents walking in.

Harry stopped as soon as he spotted my fathers murderous glare at him. I ran over to my mother and hugged her laughing and beaming. I was truly happy.

'Good evening InuYasha. I see you are please with you're transformation.' Dumbledore beamed. 'Of course, people know what has happened, they all saw it, but luckily as rumour has it, Naraku hurt you so badly, we had to alter some things about you, they do not know the truth of course, the unknown demonic side of you has been removed and given to Voldemort to use against us.'

I smiled at my completely peaceful human mother. I didn't care at the moment what any of my enemies did, my mother was free, and for now, while I see being a human as a good thing. I was free too.

Days went by, I was getting everything easy. My grades were great, I didn't have to worry about me feeling like crap once a month, and best of all… I wouldn't hurt no one.

Hogwarts was startled by a change, While people knew demons were out there, the Ministry after Naraku's attack had asked Dumbledore to set up a new class, Demonics Theory. Taught only by the person who knows everything about demons, considering she raised three of them, My mother.

'Good morning class!' my mother ( who I would have to call Professor Higurashi) skipped in. she was so happy to be teaching demonics, when Dumbledore asked her she jumped up and down as she hugged him.

'Welcome to Demonics Theory. In this class you will learn the different types of demons and how to deal with them. I have to warn you all though, This will be much more terrifying then Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

With that behind her a trunk shook wildly. Though all my mother did was smile at it grew silent at once. Thank you priestess powers. I could almost hear my mother think.

Her classes went on quickly first we learned about Water type demons, my mother told us the story of the water demon that had stolen the staff of a water god. And by the end of the forth class, everyone loved my mother.

'I want a report on how to stop a water type demon. Make it small, I don't want to be reading boring reports all night!' and with that the bell went and everyone filed out. I was one of the last ones left when my mother said 'InuYasha, my dear will you stay behind for a moment?'

I nodded. Sensing this had something to do with Harry, considering her mating mark ( a red circle, symbolizing my father and the moon they mated under.) was glowing ever so slightly. I sat down on her desk, laughing loudly she seemed to be thinking something only my loving but dirty minded mother could think.

' You should hear what those boys whisper about you. Their worse then your father, I can't blame them though. You pull off the little school girl outfit better then I ever could.' My mother finished with a laugh. I laughed too. I hated this skirt, and blouse assortment. It made me feel dirty, in my human form. As a half demon a never had minded much, seduction was part of the demon way.

My mother sighed with I smile 'okay, about Harry. Have you?'

She laughed again. She was laughing at my furious shakes of my head. 'No I thought not. You haven't touched him.' I looked at her surprised on how she knew ' Oh come on now! The way that boy looks at you, he wants you. And not just to hold.' Kagome grinned.

'Mother!' I shouted ' I'm not gonna give someone the power to do this!' I brush my mothers mating mark, since I had my fathers blood she shook. I rolled my eyes.

'Thank you but I'm not ever taking a mate. And maybe you'll get the mothers dream from Kayla. She's always wanted kids.' With that ending to the birds and the bees conversation I walked out fast. My mother thought I would… ARGH!

I kept quiet for the rest of the day. I mean, couldn't look at my mother, I couldn't look at my sister and I _certainly_ couldn't look at Harry.

In that kind of trace I slowly walked into a deserted classroom, where throwing me off my footing, I heard moans and sniffles. I looked up. Hermione was crying on top of the desk.

Walking over slowly I put my hair up in a ponytail whimpering 'Hermione are you all right?'

Hermione's head shot up. Tear drenched and shaking all she said was 'nothing go away'. I cocked my head. I knew what was wrong instantly. I knew the problem. The red haired freckly problem.

Walking over I put my arms around her. She automatically cried into my shoulders. 'I… know.. I.. be..ing… silly… we… never.. Got to…gether!' hiccupped Hermione. She vented and vented for hours. I sat there and listened it just seemed like the right thing to do.

After the rest of the day I dragged up to the common room before Ron got back from dinner and put her into her bed. Walking down every one was staring at me. Looking down I realized my it was shirt and skirt which had been drenched my Hermione's tears and was now slightly see through.

'Oh my!' I shouted covering myself from view, this was my last outfit as the house elves took the rest of my laundry.

Someone seemed to push me into the boys common room. Harry stalked past me to his trunk and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Throwing them at me he turned around, and said ' I won't look, just change. I know you don't have any other clothing.'

I blushed. It was far to risky for me to change my wet clothing to his dry ones when all he had to do was look behind him to be me. I couldn't leave either because Ron was at the door knocking, asking why the hell Harry locked it. And then through the door he start listing reasons why. Rolling my eyes I started stripping down my shirt, my skirt, and my bra as Ron listing slowly turned dirty.

'…Copying answers from your text book to the test tomorrow,' He snorted as I struggled to get my socks off bouncing on one foot swearing under my breath.

I heard someone walk up, knowing those foot steps I braced myself as a perverted monk walked up beside Ron to get to his room. Mitch started to laugh as he heard my almost silent swearing. 'Ron I don't think they want us in there.' In his dirty voice. 'I saw InuYasha naked once and I spent three days recovering' I hissed as I took off my last red flat, only keeping on my underwear. _Yeah well, Your lucky your mom saved you dumb ass or you would have gotten more. _I thought extremely pissed off _._Mitch stopped laughing and said in his dirty voice ' I never knew you were into human boys InuYasha. There's plenty of people out here who would have wanted to know how dirty you were.'

'Shut up! We aren't doing anything dirty you, OH MY GOD!' Harry finished with a scream he had turned around for an instant to shout at Mitch and had caught the sight me with the baggy faded blue jeans on and my top half nude.

I screamed and covered myself up with my arms as Ron banged the door open, He and Mitch openly stared at my top half, now mostly covered with my arms. 'Whoa, InuYasha…' Ron started but and explosion of scream came after those words.

'GET OUT YOU STUPID BASTARD! I WAS SWITCHING TO DRY CLOTHING! WHICH WAS BECAUSE OF YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! GET OUT WON-WON BEFORE I POUND YOUR FACE IN!' I roar as he backed out closing the door with a smiling Mitch. Grumbling I threw my bra and the top on over myself and pushed the too long sleeves to my elbows.

Harry still had his eyes covered with his hands, and the little face you could see was blushing a bright scarlet. Instantly my flaming temper cooled off and was replaced with the warm fuzzy sensation when I realized we were alone in his room, with his room mates to scared to come up.

'You can look. And by the way find yourself lucky, I've killed men for less.' I said turning my back on him sitting on his bed looking at his copy of the Potions book Half blood prince style.

' I bet this can't help me with erasing memories.' I sighed. I was never going to live what just happened now.

Harry walked over to the other side of the bed flopping down so his head was right beside where I was sitting 'Only if it could tell me how to get a memory out of somebody.' He said hopelessly.

I looked down on his face confused. Smiling he pushed his bangs back so his eyes and scar were out in the open, I didn't focus on his scar I looked at the sadness in his eyes.

'Slughorn holds key information but won't give it to me. Dumbledore put me to it in my lessons.' I nodded. I too had been to some of the lessons, but I knew everything about Naraku so I had completed my lessons quickly.

I scooted over and petted Harry's hair. ' If I know you you'll get lucky and Slughorn will just hand it over.' I smirked. My arm was in an awkward position as I petted the sleek back uneven hair. Smiling Harry put his head on my knees. 'You know what's one bad thing about you being human?' Harry asked blankly.

I raised an eyebrow ' Your ears, they were so cool to touch. But I do like how you don't seem to be using the "don't, I'll kill you" anymore.' Harry said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

'That's because I can't kill you anymore. I don't have to hold back anything. But it won't be like this forever. I'll be half demon again soon. Then I can concentrate on becoming a full demon.' I said with a smile. Harry however did not find that answer happy at all.

'What's wrong with being a half demon?' He said raising his head an angry colour flooding his face. 'Your pretty strong already you know.' Green eyes boring into me.

I remembered myself, reluctantly, of my father by my answer. 'I've already made up my mind, so stop bugging me about it.' Harry mouth pulled up in the corner of his mouth.

' What's the matter with staying half demon? I mean I like you just the way you are!' Harry smiled widely. Snorting I looked away. But Harry's hand pulled my face back to him and for a split second I thought he was going to attack me, But his other hand came to the side of my face and pushed me down onto the bed.

'Answer me InuYasha, you tell me why you want to get rid of your human heart? yet you are in a human body! And for the last three months I've been trying to understand why hell you want a demonic heart that won't let me any closer then this!' Harry exclaimed motioning his body which was locking my stupid weak ass body so I couldn't get away. ' Why!' He said again.

'Because I tried being a half demon and you saw how beat up I was! Yet I never gave anyone my heart! Because if I did that makes me weak to them! And if a stupid human like you destroys it I'll be left looking like the idiot! Now get off!'

Harry looked taken back. And hurt. Eyes glazing over he said weakly ' You… you think I would… could hurt you? Danm it InuYasha! ' Harry stood up pacing, I sat up. I don't think he'd ever been this pissed at me.

He stopped suddenly and said 'take a walk with me.' Pulling out his Invisibility cloak.

I blinked at the sudden change of heart 'I….okay?' I asked as I stood close to him and the Invisibility cloak flopped around us. Slowly we moved threw the crowds into the common room and left into the hallways, Harry pulling me to some unknown destination.


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

Chapter 14

Confessions

'Where are we?' I had asked. He had covered my eyes at the looks of it a random part of the castle. I could feel his warm breath on my human neck, and was happy to know, the no demonic side of me screamed at me to turn around and kill him.

He opened his hands over my eyes. I didn't understand how this room could exist.

Roses were everywhere, windows the showed the moon and stars, and a beautiful mirror. I walked up to the mirror, I looked at it shocked.

I was there. But Harry, who was on the other side of the room at a large balcony, was standing beside me with his arm on my shoulder. He, _we_ looked happy. I looked over, he wasn't actually standing there. Along with Harry was my friends, and sister and family all smiling. And the last person in the back was…'Kiyoto'.

I swirled in my own memory, to remember him. Kikyo's son. Though she had never had a mate the magic had been so powerful, that when my mother got pregnant, the bonds between her and Kikyo played their part. The day Kagome had me and Kayla, Kiyoto and Kazumitsu were born.

They matched Kayla and I. Because my mother shared Kikyo's soul, Kiyoto and I theoretically shared one as well…

But he was angry. He rarely smiled. He saw that I was his, by right. I had agreed at the time, but what he would do if he found out my new feelings…

A hand came wrapping around mine, I stupidly thought it was Kiyoto. But this hand was soft, and gentle and warm. The opposite of Kiyoto's.

'That mirror shows what ever we want. The deepest of what we want.' Harry whispered, 'I see my family all standing around me. And other things.' He laughed. Pulling me towards the window.

Suddenly I realized where I was, a friend of mine I had met when he was traveling told me ' Hey! This is the unknowable Room! A house elf told me about it.' Thinking of the funny little house elf.

'Really? Could that house elf by chance be named Dobby?' Harry asked slyly. I smiled. I missed the little house elf, but Dobby was his name. so I nodded.

'Dobby was traveling around America for the summer looking for temporary work about two years back. I needed help with a job so I offered him 50 dollars a day.' I nodded with a smile. ' He cried for an hour saying it was to much, and that five dollars was all he would take. ' I laughed at the memory ' He was a great help. I miss him.'

We stood there for a moment just looking at the stars. 'Okay, I'm still worried you've finally snapped.' I said mock-scared, Harry laughed loudly. It echoed gently around the room.

' Yeah, I just thought that Ron seeing you half naked was enough, I didn't want him to walk in on a conversation he had no right to be a part of. Besides maybe while we're gone he and Hermione will make up, or him and Lavender will make out..' He sighed. I knew he was concerned about Ron and Hermione getting together and how he didn't want Lavender to be with Ron anymore. I rubbed him arm closest to me.

'Maybe' I said. A gentle smile crossed Harry' face. He seemed to be deliberating on something. 'What?' I asked gently. I looked in the window the reflected Harry and I like ghosts, still see through able to see through us. I saw the window-Harry's eyes shift to me. I looked back at him. Even now his eyes shocked and excited me. I knew the look in his eyes and what they were saying. Even though I wasn't demon at the moment it worried me.

' You'll change you're mind when I'm half demon Harry. ' I said pulling away slightly. Remembering what every single doubt my demonic side had about him.

Rain start to drip down again the window, somehow it was even more beautiful raining then the stars being out.

'No I won't. No matter what you tell yourself.' Harry said strongly. Taking my hand 'Come on InuYasha, think. If I didn't want to be around you as a half demon would I be with you every single time you were? Actually, would I have been your friend at all if I cared?' Harry asked menacingly. I knew what he as getting at, and I didn't like to play games.

'Are you always attracted to dangerous girls? Or is The_ Chosen One_ have a death wish?' I asked laughing.

His face whitened. Looking away from me his eyes glazed over. Crap, I screwed up. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered, and hugged him. He hugged me back. But never like this.

I pressed against him with no room to spare, his arms locking arms on my waist and back. Blushing I pulled my face away from the side of his head. His eyes were closed, ' what's wrong?' going forehead to forehead.

He smiled, but gently, as if he found it ironic ' I feel like I couldn't wake up tomorrow, I know it sounds stupid. Considering I'm saying it to the greatest fight of all time.' He chuckled at himself.

I closed my eyes, he thought he was stupid. I opened my eyes again, he was struggling to say something. 'InuYasha…'

'No!' I screamed pulling away from him, 'No! no! NO! Don't say what I think you're going to say Harry! Don't do it! I can't say it back! I just CAN'T! please…'I dropped to the floor. I knew what he was going to say. I'm never falling into the trap of love…

He kneeled in front me forcing me to look at him in his beautiful green eyes.' Why not?' He said in a gentle, light voice.

I melted. How the hell could this happen! 'I'm… scared…' I mumbled ' about what would happen when I'm half demon again.'

Harry shrugged. 'Doesn't matter.' I blinked the sat up leaning forward so he leaned back.

'You don't care if you die!' I bellowed. 'Or I leave you because I don't want you anymore!' I shook with anger at myself.

'I can think of worse ways to go…' He trailed off. I walked over to the shelves of numerous human items I did not know. On the middle shelf right before my eyes I saw it, the unknowable room gave us what we needed. Did I need this?

It had black beads like my fathers domination necklace. Only this one looked like a choker, and there was only ten beads, the rest was just silver chain.

Storing it in my pocket I turned back to Harry. Who was looking out of the window looking hurt but with a smile ' I guess I knew the chances of this, Hermione guessed and told me why I couldn't be with you. I just didn't think I'd care if you said no.' He looked like he thought himself a complete idiot and turned to walk out. Head hung low. A feeling of terrifying grief washed over me.

'What are you doing?' I asked in a high pitched voice.

Harry turned back to me halfway across the room and said with a smile so big his eyes were closed ' I don't need a room like this anymore.' And turned to walk out.

'I love you!' A second voice rang after he turned around ad took a step towards the door 'Please _**please**_ don't leave.'

My body got very cold then very hot. I'm sure Harry could feel the heat coming off my face. I stood there stunned at the realisation that I had just said…Hot tears stung my face.

Harry spun around to see my scarlet face glowing. 'What? What did you say?' His green eyes grew wide. I didn't answer I was glued to the spot.

He walked toward me then stopped, wiping a tear away with his fingers. Then brushed the same hand on his lips deep in thought. There was a bright blush on his face, but he looked cool and collected ' Oh.' was all he said.

I felt myself heat up with fear, anger and, stupidity. I gripped the necklace that I thought I would have to put on. I stood there with my head held high, thinking off all the things I wanted t say, some of them the most gushiest things I could think of and others the meanest. I shut my eyes so he wouldn't have to see the wave of rejection.

There was a soft feeling on my lips the next moment. It was warm and gentle, but somehow possessing. Harry's hot breath begged for entrance. Opening my lips a fraction I felt his arms grab me by the waist, being gentle I pushed ever so slightly back.

Feeling his hot breath was exhilarating. I had never kissed anyone before, other then family. But I didn't think that I would ever feel somebody's tongue race across their bottom lip. I shook, the animal within me, which I thought was part of my demonic ways, screamed never to let go.

We were on the ground all of the sudden. The cold stone was no awakening from my dream. I grabbed his head, I felt him smile. He must have known about the animal screaming at me somehow, I'd have to thank a certain bushy haired girl…

My breath got rigid, his mouth opened more, only to happy to comply. Then we fought for dominance. I giggled internally at Ron, and how I had yelled at him for doing this in front of people with Lavender. But this was defiantly more private. Because un like him, I was defiantly restraining myself.

Gripping Harry's back I reluctantly pulled away. With a moan Harry opened his eyes and looked as sad as I felt. Maybe I looked that way too, But I had to get him to do something first.

'Put this on me.' I said pulling out the necklace ' Hermione must have told you what this is.' I smirked.

His face heated up. 'I don't want to be your dominator! I just want to be with you.' I laughed as I shove the necklace in his hand.

'Same thing, you don't have to use the "Sit" spell, I'm just showing people I'm committed.' With his reluctant eyes never taken off of me he connected the latch around my neck and it melted away, seamlessly around my neck. With a smile he kissed the necklace, and then met my lips again, but this time it was so soft and sweet I could of melt, then gently he pulled away and whispered in my ear ' I love you too.'

I crawled into bed silently, it was past midnight and everyone was asleep, well everyone except for-

'What took you so long?' asked Hermione, who was sitting in bed looking at me with a smile, though tear tracks down her face. ' Were you with Harry?' He added raising an eyebrow.

'N-Yes' I changed my answer in mid sentence because she'd just ask Harry in the morning. 'We went to the unknowable room and talked.' I said nodding, I didn't have to tell her everything, what I said wasn't a lie.

'Huh. Oh, your mother made an announcement about Demonica, We going to have a ball. Formal. Oh! I haven't been in a ball since the Yule Ball!' She finished blushing at the memory's. I smiled. Demonica was a party holiday. With dancing and music, and a hero opens the ball with is dance partner, the hero who helped that time… I smiled, those parties were crazy, and now it'd be even better with someone to go with…

' Hogsmeades is next weekend! We'll go shopping for dresses!' Squealed Hermione. Oh great, _**Shopping**_.

I was walking down the dark street human, trench coat and converses, when I suddenly caught something in the corner of my eye. I screamed and ran for it, somehow knowing what it was.

I hit a dead end. Banging on the brick walls I heard a gentle laugh. Spinning around I saw them, Kiyoto and Kousei

. Somehow both more beautiful, dark circles laid under the blue and brown eyes. ' She loved him…' Said Kousei in a distant voice. My back pressed farther into the wall, 'But she was mine…' said Kiyoto.

'He loves me!' I screamed at him, shaking. Kiyoto smiled gently.

'He loves you not…' Kousei said purred, 'Kagome was intended for my father Koga you are mine, now…'

I screamed as they walked towards me. Kousei disappeared, I felt a slash around me, suddenly I was mostly naked my clothing in shreds, as Kiyoto said 'sit' and I found myself smash unable to move on the ground, even though I was Harry's. They laughed as the leaned down to me. Pain erupted at the pit stomach, screaming I wanted them to stop and never letting go of my arms and legs. Holding me still I couldn't escape the sick things they were doing to me.

'InuYasha! What do you think?' Hermione asked. Bring me back from my dream, waking me up from my nightmare instantly. I was leaning on the wall using leather jacket as a pillow.

'Umm… That's the one.' I said dully, I was so bored and she wanted me to try stuff out next.

'You've said that for the last five dresses!' Hermione exclaimed. I was alone with her Kayla disappeared before we left and Steph was sick, so Shi was with her.

'Because you looked great in all of them.' I smiled that was a good friend thing to say. ' Who are you going with anyway?' I asked as I put on my jacket.

Hermione stood straight ' Dumbledore is inviting the school's that took part in the TriWizard Tournament. One of my friends is taking me. You're right I think this is it.' Nodding she scurried into the change room, sky blue silk following her trail. 'Who are you going with?' she said as she changed.

I took a relaxed stance ' My boyfriend.' I smiled Harry and I never told anyone that we were together, but instead took our alone times with glee.

'You have a boyfriend!' Hermione's head popped out from on top of the changing room door, 'Who?' She said raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head 'You'll find out at the Demonica.' I pulled the one dress I knew I wanted and tried it on to show her, silky gold, strapless, ivory beading on the top.

'Merlin's beard that's it!' Hermione jumped up. The tailor took twenty minutes to tailor our gowns, then we trudged up to the Three Broomsticks where Harry Ron and Mitch were all sitting drinking.

'How's it going?' asked Harry, I groaned. 'That bad huh?' He smirked. I rolled my eyes, Every single girl that walked in seemed to have a dress, And every single girl seemed to be talking about who they wanted to bring, I was so busy looking around I didn't even notice a pretty girl with long hair come up and talk to Harry.

'Hey Harry… umm.. The Demonica Dance is coming up.' Said the girl, 'I was wondering if you wanted to go….with me…' The girl blushed, Harry didn't. I was visited by the urge to grab her by the neck and throw her across the pub.

Harry smiled gratefully ' Sorry Cho, I'm already going with my girlfriend.' I smiled evilly. _ha,ha _I thought. Pretending to laugh at Ron's stupid joke I maybe laughed a little to wildly.

As the week went on towards girls upon girls were asking Harry out testing my patience, finally Friday I landed up getting my revenge. Tripping Romilda Vane down a small stair case, when I was stuck in the crowd. I walked off with Hermione's glares following me.


	15. Chapter 15 Demonica and Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 15

Demonica and Puzzle Pieces

'Oh For heaven's sake!' hissed Professor McGonagall. I had just Appeared to the out skirts of town to where the Weasley family lived. Part of the reason I was Harry's protector was because I was the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix.

' So let me get this straight, Dumbledore thinks somebody or some people are working for Voldemort inside Hogwarts. By the way anyone seen Kayla?' Lupin asked remembering the absence of my twin sister.

Tonks looked up. She looked really depressed about something ' Last time I saw her she looked really pale. Maybe she's sick' she said. I felt so sorry for her because her and Kayla were in the same margin of pale.

'Yes. We've discussed this, the accident on the Bell girl was an attack, we think someone's being targeted.' I said systematically. I wanted to get back, it was Ron's birthday and they were all waiting up for me to celebrate.

Screams erupted around me. Fawks the Phoenix had left a message and a feather. Ms. Weasley picked it up. First she went white, then she went green.

'Ron's been attacked Arthur! We have to get to Hogwarts!' My eyes bulged without another word I ran out of the door and Apperated back to Hogwarts.

Booting it threw the hall's with the stupid caretaker screaming at me I ran up four flights to the Hospital Wing where sure enough, Ron laid there with Hermione sobbing and Harry looking white as a sheet. Mitch and Steph looked at my questioning glance. They nodded. Phew, he would be okay. Mumbling about alone time Steph and Mitch bowed out.

'Ron?' I walked over and sat down where Steph had sat. he was mumbling un his sleep, sweat rolling down his head. I felt Harry's head lean on my shoulder, Without thinking and luckily enough Hermione was in no state to notice, I wrapped my arms around him kissing his hair. He was going to be okay, but I bet it scared Harry to see his best friend like this. ' What happened?' I said brushing Harry's hair down, only for it to stick back up.

Harry looked at me with pain 'He had swallowed a love potion for Romilda Vane, and he punched me' He pointed to a angry red spot near his left temple. 'So I took him to Slughorn.'

'Slughorn put something in the antidote?' I asked shocked. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Who's interrupting now, no. After he was all fine, depressed if anything. So Slughorn poured some mead. He just chucked it back and started twitch and choking. So I shoved a Bozoar down his throat and he slowed his twitching and breathed a bit easier. That's when Slughorn ran for help and Ms. Weasley and you got the message.' Harry finished taking a deep breath.

'Good job.' I smiled at him, his green eyes was touched by his own smile. ' But you know one thing I didn't like about saving people?' I joked, really just wanting a reason to be close.

'What?' Harry asked raising an eye brow. Suddenly Hermione gave a loud sniff and we both jumped up. Shifting my head I looked through her fingers to see she was asleep. I sat back down releasing the breath I never realized I was holding.

'That sometimes you need a reward from someone. Like a galleon or a dinner or even a kiss.' I smiled making my true intentions known.

'Well, Ron's not really my type.' Harry whispered as he laughed He bent to my face and kissed my gently, spending a second feeling skin upon skin. Harry's hot breath began to beg for entrance, smiling I opened my mouth fighting for dominance. It landed us up for middle ground. Harry's arm wrapped around my waist pulling him closer to me. I heard Ron grunt. Not really caring about if they saw us or not I crossed my legs over his lap so I was sitting on his knees.

Ron moaned. I opened my eyes a fraction to see what the hell he was doing ruining the moment. I saw him stirring. And just before I heard Ms. Weasley's steps, I lunged back for my seat, Sitting there perfectly innocent. Harry moaned in disappointment as The Weasley family all filed in.

'Oh Ron!' Ms. Weasley moped running over to her son and crying over him. I sat there without saying a word or breaking a blush, Hagrid showed up and after a conversation the nurse kicked us who weren't family out.

Walking with Hagrid they spoke, I wasn't really paying attention. Questions swirled in my head like a tornado.

'InuYasha, yea min' if yea stay back with me for a mo'? Hagrid asked. Nodding I watched my friends go.

Giving a confused look I turned to Hagrid who, for some reason, had tears in his eyes. ' I was just wondering InuYasha… I have a spider friend who sick..' His voice cracked 'And I know, yea aren't half demon but by the of chance…' His voice broke again, I reached to Hagrid's elbow with a smile.

Slowly I pulled out my knife out of my boot. ( I haven't quite gotten to the point were I could trust people without defending myself.) I pulled my hair into a ponytail then cutting off the ends so small pieces stayed to my hand. Handing the small hairs to Hagrid he pulled me into a rip cracking hug 'Oh InuYasha! I knew yea understand! If your hair will heal im' …' and with that he drifted off to the grounds whistling a happy tune as he went.

It was Demonica night. All the girls were jabbering about it all day. Now giggling Hermione, a pale Kayla, a excited Shi, and a nervous Stephanie all waited for me to come down stairs, which now, I was absolutely refusing to do.

'Come on InuYasha! We all know you're going to be the most beautiful thing in the whole school.' Shi said lovingly.

'I'll meet you all at the Great Hall, I want to go alone.' I shouted, I heard them all leave. Then very slowly, I stepped out and saw myself in the mirror.

_**Harry: **_

'What do you mean she's not with you?' he exclaimed to Harry, he unfortunately had to open the dance and that's when everyone would find out InuYasha was his girlfriend. Everyone was standing in the Great Hall waiting for the doors to open, and he was standing in the hall above the main stair case where InuYasha and him would walk down and open the dance. He was fighting himself.

_You can still run away…_

_It's important to her! _

_She knows it's embarrassing_

_She's doing it too…_

_Yeah but everyone expects her and her "boyfriend" what if everyone thinks she's stupid for picking me and dumps me?…_

_She's your girlfriend for a reason! _

_It still could happen…_

_Then why did she tell you she loves you?_

_Still she'd understand if I didn't want to do this…_

_This is important to her!_

It was an argument that he had had in his head all day. Dragging down the stairs to talk to Hermione and Victor, he realized that they were, actually _everyone _was staring at the top of the stairs. Harry followed his gaze to what everyone was staring at.

It was InuYasha. She was breath taking. A gold dress following down her perfect body. With a high kimono neck, and by the looks of it, no back. All of the dress was covered with ivory beading in delicate designs, her hair down long and following, but it seemed to sparkle. And she seemed to glow.

Walking slowly down the stairs she smiled at Harry, He suddenly became unable to breathe. She stopped mid stair. Her eyes grew wide, Harry wondered what she was looking at, he turned his head and saw that someone was indeed staring at her, only it was with pure rage.

_**InuYasha: **_

Kousei was standing there. My mother must have invited Koga. His hair was back in a pony tail wearing dark blue dress robes. His blue eyes sparkled in fury, I looked away and back to Harry, He looked amazing and amazed. His black dress robes made his eyes so beautiful, When I reached the bottom I realized everyone but Harry and I were moving. The doors to the great hall had opened, we'd had to open the dance in about two minutes. The panic that I had with Kousei had vanished. Suddenly I felt like I was in the safest place in the world. Without speaking, I doubt I could from how he looked, I took his hand and lead him to the corner of the great Hall, the music my mother selected started to play. I smiled. It was Iris.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Harry and I walked into the middle of the great hall and danced in a small circle. It was proper Demonica dance.

_And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am _

We moved a little faster, and for a moment tradition didn't matter, I wanted to leap into his arms.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything seems like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _I put my head on his forehead, I suddenly realized the other schools and the Feudal Era guest had joined in. Hermione and Victor Krum whirled by, I knew Victor. I would have to speak with him later.

My mother and Father passed us too, Father giving Harry a glare. My mother smiling and telling him off to give me some privacy. His hair was black. I suddenly realized that it was the New moon.

Laughing I caught InuSuke with his mate Airi, InuSuke had fallen in love with her at 13, married her a month later and now a 3 month year old daughter named Akari, the 14 year old idiot. She wore his marking now, A blue star on the back of her neck.

Stephanie and Mitch danced by pecking each other on the lips, Stephanie wasn't related to him but Sango taught her the Demon slayer way young when Steph's parents died. I had forgotten the were engaged.

Kayla and a her old boyfriend that I really didn't care about remembering glided by, and finally, within all the middle of that was Harry and I, New but in no doubt in my mind I would spend my life with him. My father could accept InuSuke mating, maybe he would accept me too.

_InuSuke's not daddy's little girl. _I thought bitterly. Shaking off my thought's I came back to the moment of me dancing in the middle around my friends and family with Harry's arm around my waist and other hand in mine.

_And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am _

The song ended but the magic never faded away. Kousei kept his distance for the whole thing and my father decided telling me off wasn't worth getting sat for. I talked with everyone that was in my life before and after I came to Hogwarts, the odd part is though, I didn't feel whole. Like I was only half myself. It was because my demonic side had ached to seem these people I missed so much, and that wasn't there anymore. It didn't matter now, everyone was congratulating me and Harry. The night drew on with dancing laughter and drinks, as everyone was starting to leave however, a arm grabbed me and pulled me into a deserted hall. Kousei spun me around to look at his face.

'You're mine, why the hell are you with that idiot of a human.' Kousei growled ' I never gave you permission-'

'_Permission? _I don't need your effing permission for anything, and if you touch a single hair on Harry's head I will purify you to the next life.' To prove it I flared my purification powers around myself. ' Now get out of here. I am not yours I will never marry you. Leave.' I pushed him into the great Hall entrance and pushed him all the way outside the door and turned my back on him. I heard a growl escape from him but it didn't matter. I ran up the stairs hurrying to met Harry before he went to be.

Halfway to the common room my father stopped me. 'Oh come on! What's the Kami is wrong with going to sleep all of the sudden!' I shouted to the wind. My father looked at me, I froze. He looked terrified.

'InuYasha, have you mated the boy?' My father asked, I blinked. Then shook my head. 'Have you thought about it?' His voice cracked at the end. I knew why. You mate a person you're in love with under the moon you feel most strong. Or under the northern start like my brother. Once after that mating time happens. Your with them for life.

'Yes, I have thought about mating him.' I said simply. My fathers face heated up.

'You're too young for that, you shouldn't be on your back at-'

'17? I'm of age father, and what about InuSuke he has a daughter now!' I shouted, I knew this was coming, but I didn't feel like having the mating talk with my father.

My father glared ' InuSuke is a man now, Your just a little girl!'

My eyes budged at that stupid response. ' I'm a women! Of age! And I'm older then InuSuke, It's weird in our time for me not to have four kids by now!'

InuYasha shook head. ' I forbid you to get with that human boy.' He said sternly. I laughed my outraged laugh.

' Now you've made up my mind, I'm mating Harry. Now that I'm _Forbidden._' and with that I walked into the common room and stormed up to my dormitory and pulled everything apart and got into bed, Angry with my father, and wondering if I'd ever be able to look him in the face again.

_**Review Review Review**_


	16. Chapter 16 Back to the Past

Chapter 16

Back to the Past

'So let me get this straight. You think _this _is a well that leads to Feudal Japan?' Hermione asked as if she highly doubted it. I rolled my eyes. I was sure this was wood from the forbidden tree in InuYasha Forest. We were in the Forbidden Forest, it was Saturday so we decided to walk around, considering every animal thought I was a demon, so no one would come to harm when they were with me.

'_Yes._' I said again. Ron rolled his eyes as he leaned up against a tree, reading his copy of _Different Charms Through The Ages. _Harry was sitting on the edge of the ancient well. Hermione was standing beside me, Steph and Mitch were sitting together on a larger tree, and Shi was on my back, her legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck.

'You mean we can go home?' Shi asked excitedly, I knew she missed her father. But I shrugged letting her go.

'Not necessarily. Who knows what time we'd land up in. We could land up in the time were our parents are traveling before we were born. ' I said kneeling down at the well. I smiled at Harry. This was a great find.

Something seemed to catch Harry's eye, shifting his weight so one leg was hanging into the well. 'Hey InuYasha. Hand me over the Shikon Jewel. ' He said kindly. My mother had given it to me to protect today while she was out of town to take care of my ill father. I pulled out of the Shikon no' Tama and tossed it to him. It glowed when it touched his skin. I raised my eye brow wondering why that was.

He smiled his special smile at me and my heart took off like a rabbit running away from a wolf. He stretched his body flat against the wood, the Shikon no' Tama in his out stretched hand. The second he was like this I fully soaked up his body. The curve of his back and his Adam's apple the pushed against the wood. And my old locket that held pictures of him and I, that I had given him for Valentines day, hung out of his shirt.

Shaking my head I focused on what he was doing, He placed the Shikon no' Tama in his and put it into a large dimple, the well glowed a white light.

Everyone gasped and moved away from the well except me. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed the Jewel. The glow faded but I could still feel the power flowing through it, Harry activated the well.

'That's so cool!' Ron exclaimed dramatically. Running over to the well. On his way to the now, only side that wasn't occupation by Hermione, Steph, Shi, Mitch, Harry and I, he kicked Harry's foot and with a cry of surprise Harry fell into the well.

'Harry!' I cried and jumped in after him, But my feet hit the bottom without a purple light flowing around me. '_**Harry!**_''

_**Harry: **_

A curious purple light flowed around Harry. He hit his back on solid ground that came much to late. He looked up the sky was blue and trees were covering the well. He must not have gone through.

Harry struggled for the next fifteen minutes to get out the well. ' Ron, Hermione, Stephanie, Mitch, Shi, InuYasha! Come on and help me!' Harry called but only silence answered. Figuring they must have gone and gotten help he finally swung his leg over the well and was shocked by what he saw.

There was one tall tree, and the rest in the small circle was full of cherry blossoms. Standing up beside the well Harry started to walk around. Yelling all the way ' InuYasha!' We walked around in what seemed like circles. When he heard a rustling in the bushes. A small fox demon boy, only as tall as around Harry's shoulder walked out.

Harry and the boy stared at each other. When suddenly arrows flew around Harry manically clipping his hair as it flew. Spinning around he saw three giant men, with arrows. The demon boy was smiling as he walked over to the other men.

'What the hell are you doing?' Harry shouted. He was in the middle of a small village with a lake and a market. He would have been happy to look around this happy little village. But they had tied him up wrists behind him and his ankles together and now he sat Japanese style that made his legs burn.

'Do you think he's a Kitsune is disguise?' asked a old man to his friend. By the looks of it the whole town was trying to get a look at him.

'Do you think he's a spy from another village? That we're going to have another war?' Asked a nervous looking girl. Harry stared at her. She couldn't have been more then 13 and she was leaning up against another 13 year old boy with a baby boy in her arms. This was defiantly the Feudal Era.

'Does anyone know who InuYasha is?' He asked nervously. If this was her times he could prove that he knew her with the locket she had given him. 'InuYasha.' He repeated as people started to whisper.

'Move out of the way, move out of the way! InuYasha and Lady Sango!' Cried a voice. And out of the crowd came a young women in odd armour and a man he recognized. InuYasha Sr.

He looked exactly the same as he did in Harry's time. Only this time he had dog ears and golden eyes and wore a loose fire red kimono. On his shoulders was a small child. Harry looked at her, his jaw dropped.

It was InuYasha. Only she must have been about five. Her long silver hair swung in the wind, her dog ears twitching at the whispers around her but her eyes, which were black shocked him. He had mentally been expecting red. She had old scars and she was dirty. But it was defiantly InuYasha.

'The village said you were calling for me idiot. Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want with me.' InuYasha Sr. shot off. But Little InuYasha shook her head and said 'Let me down.' Pulling her fathers dog ears. Rolling his eyes he let her down saying ' Be careful he could be dangerous.' This time Little InuYasha rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

'He's no demon. He's a virgin human.' People laughed at that. Harry had an urge to tell them off that in his time he shouldn't have kids at 16. But deciding to keep that to himself, he went back to watching Little InuYasha. 'The scar holds dark magic though. But not of his own, it can not be released and is safe.' She put her small hands on his face. And even at five years old her hands were so gentle and soft.

She moved down to his neck where the old locket hung. She shifted it into one hand and pulled on the god chain on her own neck. She put it side by side. Opening both.

One held InuYasha and a fifteen year old Kagome. The other held the 17 year old InuYasha and Himself. Her dark eyes met his with understanding blazing in her eyes. ' My name is InuYasha. I'm a half demon, but you already know that.' Little InuYasha whispered only to him. He nodded.

'My names Harry Potter. I'm a wizard.' Harry replied kindly. Glad that she understood he meant her no harm. Nodding she spun around.

'Everyone, this man is safe, everyone. This is The Wizard!' She yelled to the crowd catching her fathers eyes. With a nodded InuYasha pulled out a sword. Which turned out to have no possible way to fit in he scabbard with the size of it, and cut the ropes around Harry. Standing up, with his legs wobbly from sitting to long Little InuYasha said ' Come with me. And they walked off out of the crowd with whispers following them.

They walked into the nicest hut in the village, on the outside stood Kagome, young and beautiful. In her arms was a baby maybe 3 months old and a girl about the same age as InuYasha gripping her mothers waist. InuSuke and Kayla.

'Who's this lovely boy.' Kagome said with a smile. Harry suddenly realized that she had her priestess powers and could see his aura.

'Don't know, ask your daughter, she brought him home.' InuYasha said with a shrug and without further ado walked into his home.

'Momma this is Harry, The wizard.' InuYasha said running over to Kagome.

'Umm… just Harry.' Harry said nervously holding out his hand. Kagome walked up to him and gave him a one armed hug.

'Your very welcome here Harry. I was just making breakfast. Good Kami! Your clothing is filthy. I think I should have something for you inside. ' she walked into the hut. Actually it was more like a house. It must have been two stories.

Harry walked in slowly. Kagome must have brought stuff from her time because they had some modern electronics. Kagome put a pot of ramen over the fire and walked into a bedroom and pulled out a white kimono top but modern flowing white sweat pants. 'You can go in there and change I'll wash your dirty ones later.' Kagome said kindly. Handing Harry the clothing, and pointing to the room she just came out of. Harry changed slowly, placing his wand in the band of his sweat pants, in the small room with plain white everything, must have been for guests.

After breakfast Little InuYasha offered to show Harry around the village. Skipping out she showed him the market ( Where they had give "The Wizard" a bunch of offering, apparently they thought he was some priest) , the sandy beach, the rocky beach, and now they were at the edge of the village, on their way to InuYasha Forest.

'So where are you, OW!' Screamed Little InuYasha, she had been tripped by a little mean looking boy and fell face first into a clay pot. A plump women came running out took one look at InuYasha and turned a almost Uncle Vernon colour of purple.

'You idiotic half-breed! Look what you did!' She screamed at Little InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at her feet 'Don't call me a half-breed…' She mumbled. Gripping her hair, Harry instantly knew that it was a very mean name to call a half demon.

'Hey! Don't ever call her that! Look I can fix it.' Harry said pulling his wand out of his pants and muttering '_Reparo' _And the pot sprung back together. The women screamed grabbing her child and ran into the hut.

When Harry turned around he saw that everyone in that part of the village was staring at him.

'Wizard! You repaired a pot without even touching it.' Screamed a man. Then everyone was shouting. Harry didn't even know where to look. Only that somebody's warm hand was pulling him away.

They started running, though Harry could tell the person was slowing down for his benefit he was already sprinting.

Slowly he came back from to a giant tree. The Forbidden Tree where Little InuYasha took at seat on a root glaring up at him.

'What did you do that for! I can handle myself you know!' She snapped. She really looked like InuYasha Sr. at the moment.

Harry was taken back. 'I never said you couldn't! I was just helping that's al-'

'I don't need help. Go back to the village. I have other people to attend to.' InuYasha said firmly cutting him off. Turning her back on him and walking away.

Harry stood there for a long time. He was shocked to find out that this Little InuYasha had the same anger problems as his InuYasha.

Without really realizing he turned away and started to walk back to the hut. He had to find a way back home.

When Harry walked into the hut Kagome was sitting beside Kayla playing with InuSuke, his fat fists flying as he giggled. InuSuke looked at Harry and beamed his snowy white teeth at him.

Noticing her son looking away from her Kagome caught Harry at the corner of her eye. 'Oh! Hello dear! Come sit down I was just going to start dinner. But that monk Miroku is terrible with exorcisms, he makes them pay a bail of rice for each scroll. Then uses three!' I laughed. ' Your doing quite well here dear, better then I did.' She added as she turned her back to the full size modern table.

Harry looked at the back of her confused ' What am I doing well at?' Harry asked in his dazed.

Kagome gave him a side look with a smile. 'My luck almost destroyed this entire village my first day.'

Harry went to reply, but there was suddenly bangs and screams that came from outside the village. Running outside Harry and Kagome, with InuSuke wrapped in her arms, they saw what was going on.

Naraku was standing there. Tentacles flying everywhere, destroying every. And threw the plant green of the tentacles was a small bundle of Fire Rat Red.

'INUYASHA!' Screamed Kagome. Harry looked more closely at the Red bundle. His stomach seemed to drop out of him. It _was_ Little InuYasha.

She was passed out, Tentacles attached to everywhere neck down. And Harry suddenly knew where he was. InuYasha had left hi to get beaten by the village children and made her wish to Naraku.

'_Stupefy! _Harry screamed pointing his wand at Naraku, he froze instantly. Taking the chance InuYasha Sr. cut his daughter free. Naraku unfroze the moment InuYasha was safe. ' I have what I wanted.' Naraku said. And disappeared into a terrible black cloud.

InuYasha rushed his daughter into the hut. Running behind him was Kayla and Kagome. Harry didn't bother to hear the screams of the villagers but ran inside being followed by Sango, Mitch and Miroku.

Kagome had the Shikon Jewel in her hand, slowly she pressed it against her daughters chest. Then she screamed.

InuYasha's eyes were the red Harry knew. Sharp breath was taken by Harry. InuYasha had tampered with her own memory, like Slughorn, to make him think she was born with red eyes. But in truth they had been the colouring of Naraku.

InuYasha's mouth opened. Her voice came through heavy.

'Watashi wa watashi ni kutsū o ataeta subete no fukushū o shutoku suru ni wa, kanzen'na akuma ni naritai.'

Harry did not need a translation, he knew she had wished to be a full demon. That in the end that _his_ InuYasha would choose that path someday. That she'll leave him. Even kill him. For she had not changed. Her wish would remain the same.

Not caring what time it was Harry crawled into his bed, letting this realization wash over him. He didn't sleep at all. Knowing that someday the person he cared for most would wish for her human heart to scatter in the wind, along with her love for him.

Harry curled up into a ball under his blankets thinking about that. And That night he grieved for InuYasha. Praying that the one he knew would walk into this room and hold him telling him that she would never wish for that.

Picturing her face demonic made his eyes sting with dangerous tears, realizing that he was alone and he didn't have to fight them he let his mind go in circle, tears falling from the words he knew someday she would say.

' _I don't love you anymore.' _


	17. Chapter 17 Fighting his way back

Chapter 17

Fighting his way back

Days passed, Even when every effort seems to be impossibly slower, and the nights even longer. Eventually the clock ticks the day away. Even on both sides of the well.

InuYasha was jumping into the well every hour, she didn't even go into classes, she didn't care. It was her own stupidity that Harry was who knows where who knows when, though for some demented reason she couldn't get through.

Harry wished he had asked InuYasha how to get back. Kagome wouldn't tell him either, he had to figure it out for himself.

Two days after Harry arrived he was sitting in the kitchen quite distracted by the glow in Kagome's pocket.

'Kagome, I think you forgot to turn off the flashlight in your pocket.' Harry said matter of factly, he thought it was one of those key chain flash lights.

'What?' Kagome said blankly. Turning around to face him.

'The light in your pocket.' Harry said dumbfounded.

'Nothing's glowing boy.' InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

Kagome looked at Harry in wonder, then slowly pulled out of her pocket the Shikon no' Tama. It stopped glowing the moment Harry saw it.

Ten minutes later Harry was standing in a field with a bow and arrow. Harry had never _ever _even held a bow before but now he was getting a shaft shot every time.

' I knew it. You have the powers of the miko. I've never seen a man do that before.' She looked mildly curious. ' Here carry this with you. ' She strapped on about 50 arrows and a bow to his back. ' Use them if your ever attacked.' Kagome added with a smile and a swift kiss on the forehead and walked away. 'Practice' she shouted at him. Then walked back into her hut.

Harry decided to go for a walk instead. Even to himself he seemed odd. He wore a pair of InuYasha's old pants and inner shirt. Actually, he looked every much like a Kagome does in priestess robes. The only difference is that instead of bare feet or sandals he wore his black old converses that were Dudley's when he was about 12, they were still a little big.

He walked over to the well in which he came from. He thought about InuYasha, Little InuYasha who was still not awake after two days, and finally his other friends, Hermione and Ron. Even Steph , Mitch, Kayla, and Shi. He also thought about how lucky he was for the Shikon no' Tama to have fallen out of his grasp when Ron kicked his shoe.

There was rustle in the forest behind him. 'Have you learned a lot?' Came a oddly familiar seductive voice.

Harry spun around and met his most terrifying fear since he discovered he loved InuYasha. It was her grown full demonic self.

She was, if possible, even more beautiful then the human InuYasha. She wore the suit of the Fire Rat that he first saw her in. Her hair was white but with pointed ears. No dog ears, and her eyes were terrifying, Red for everywhere but her pupils, which were blue.

'Hello Potter.' InuYasha said. 'I'm here on duty from my master. Voldemort.' Her eyes sparkled. She crackled her knuckles in her hand her claws sparkling. This must have been InuYasha's demon side that got ripped away from her.

and was Harry started to reach back for an arrow for his wand was between the crack in his shoe and his ankle. InuYasha laughed.

'Shoot me and InuYasha dies too.' And with that she lunged at him. Moving aside quick enough she missed him but grabbed his sleeve pulling him down with her into the well. He banged his head on the edge of the well. Everything went black.

He became aware that his arm was extremely cold first and wet. Then he became aware that someone was laying beside him, brushing his hair.

Opening his eyes and saw a soft curl of black hair, soft dark eyes, and an angels face. Could he be with his very own angel? The sunlight of the trees dazzled his eyes. And suddenly he thought he was in heaven.

A small river trickled by gently, happily. The wind swept through the top of the trees but never touched the two of them. Harry shocked by the moment sat up, but the angel pushed him down again. ' Don't get up. The poison in your system will spread, it's from my full demon claws, you'll die.' said the angel.

Accepting that he licked his lips, they burned. 'I tired to get all the venom out, I got most from your arm but we have to stay here for maybe half the night. Did I miss somewhere?' The angel finished, it sounded worried.

'Just…' Harry suddenly found it very hard to talk. His throat picked up into a burn. ' just… my.. Lips and throat…' He gasped. His arm picking suddenly felt numb.

A soft pair of gentle warm lips set upon his, his heart raced to a dangerous level. The usual kiss had him begging for more, but this time a urgency was with her breathing. Opening his mouth her tongue forced her way through and she grabbed his head and began to suck the air out of his lungs, along with the burn on his lips and throat. She pulled away. Only an inch or two for the angels eyes to find him. He wasn't happy. If it was up to him he'd spend a great deal of time kissing her. ' Thank you InuYasha, but I prefer to breathe.' Harry said breathlessly. She laughed her wonderful laugh. She laid down beside him and looked at him, taking his new caught breath away. She never seemed to know the affect she had on him.

He rolled on top of her and touched every part of her face gently remembering the rough and the soft parts on her face. Her shell lips curled up just a little bit. He pressed down on her lips a little bit with his own. Even just the littlest pressure made his head spin.

There was a loud THWACK! Close to the two of them. Pulling apart, InuYasha gently pulled Harry up clinging on to him so he wouldn't fall. He felt dizzy, the poison must be making it rounds.

'Demon, you trespass on our land to mark a human foal!' The centaur Harry recognized as Ronan.

InuYasha's face seemed to heat in both anger and embarrassment. 'I will not mate this one for a long time! And he isn't a foal! He's almost a man!' InuYasha shouted back at him.

'You will not mate on our land!' A gray centaur said maniacally.

'I mark this land it is mine as much as yours! You can have your colony but the well and this area is mine! As for Harry he is mine as well so him, as well as _my_ colony of my family and friends will be allowed in my area. We settled this with Bojon two days ago! So ask your leader!' She finished dragging Harry away.

But that was not good enough for the centaurs, an arrow clipped her shoulder. A arrow that trailed a purple light was swung back. Harry suddenly realized he had shot at him.

The centaurs roared in anger and of the deafening screams of the Centaurs InuYasha's high pitch scream ripped through it all 'RUN!'

They took of running, Harry caught the Shikon no' Tama from her sweaty grasp, while his loose traditional style clothing flapped in the wind. He looked over at InuYasha. Her eyes had a shine on them, a glowing red shine.

Harry seemed to hit a object the size of a medium microwave and be dragged by the scuff of his robes to a hut on the edge of the forest.

'What _are _ya' doin Harry?' shouted Hagrid throwing him into the couch as InuYasha ripped herself from his grasp. ' ya' dressed all weird Harry. And ya been missing for a week and then come back being chased by centaurs!'

Harry huffed and watched InuYasha breathing deeply. Ignoring Hagrid for a moment he said ' Your powers returned didn't they?'

InuYasha shook her head. ' The Incubus is close by.' She said dead. Harry must of looked confused. ' My evil spirit side.' she said rolling her eyes. She seemed mad at him.

'Harry? What's going on? What happened.' Hagrid pressed again. Harry looked up at the giant.

' I went to Feudal Japan. Ran into a younger InuYasha. Learned I have the power of the Miko and that InuYasha got beaten everyday just for what she was born as.' Harry said blankly looking at InuYasha who was quite pale.

Hagrid looked quite shocked at this short statement said ' Well… ya um… better get going beck to the school, so everyone will know your back…'

Harry and InuYasha trudged off toward the castle in silence. From some reason the words were repeating over and over again like a broken record. _I'll wish to be a full demon, and leave my human heart behind .I'll wish to be a full demon, and leave my human heart behind, I'll wish to be a full demon…_

'Give me back the Shikon no' Tama.' InuYasha said in a dead voice again.

Harry didn't know why he snapped or what he was doing but he put the jewel's chord around his neck flaring his new Miko powers and snapped. ' Why so you can wish to become a _full demon?' _

She stood dead in the entrance of the school. 'Excuse me?' she whispered in a hollow voice.

'HARRY!' Came from behind them in five different voices. Harry turned around. Steph, Mitch, Shi, Hermione and Ron were all flying at him. Through the complicated group hug he looked back to where InuYasha had sat a moment ago. It was an empty space.

'Did you say something to InuYasha Harry?' asked Mitch. Looking worried at him.

Harry heated up ' I told her that she's not getting the Shikon no' Tama, so she could never wish to be a full demon. I mean InuYasha Sr. told me that wishing to be a full demon was like gravity. And InuYasha said that was her wish!' he shouted at them, praying that the great hall couldn't hear the conversation in it hallway.

They all looked at each other sadly. 'Harry, She was going to wish on the Shikon no' Tama to bring you back to her. She even told everyone who she was, so she wouldn't have to hid all her powers anymore.' Hermione said gently.

Harry just stared.

_**InuYasha: **_

BANG BANG BANG!

'Enter' said a old voice.

I entered, so made at myself and Harry I just paced around the room saying nothing. Dumbledore staring unblinking at me.

' I want to go home.' Said a hollow voice that had been detached.

Dumbledore smiled. ' I'm guess Mr. Potter showed up on his own accord?' She asked gently. I knew that he was really as worried about Harry as I had been the last couple days.

'Yeah he's fine. He thinks…..' I couldn't finish my sentence as I flopped down on the chair. In the distance I heard the Quidditch fans trudging down to the damned pitch. No doubt Harry wouldn't be playing as Seeker so it was Ginny verses Cho. ' I can feel my demonics burn.' I said again in a dead voice. When I had found Harry with my demonic side going for the killing blow. I had stunned it off of him. When he was awake I was hiding my relief. Now from Dumbledore I was hiding my rage.

' You can't go home. You have a job. You have to finish it.' He said soothingly back. It pissed me off to the max. 'What does a crack pot like you know anything about ANYTHING!' I stormed up in rage and went to the door. The knob wouldn't turn. Knowing he had does this to Harry last year increased my demonics burn for release. ' Let me out.' I said furiously. The ring of authority in which I had for being a princess spread through the room. Dumbledore though seemed quite unaffected.

'No.' He said simply. The silver pot beside him shattered. I let my powers seep out.

'Let. Me. Out. Albus. ' I said through gritted teeth. Dumbledore shook his head.

'You told everyone what you were and I explained how you were of no danger. I will not let you hurt anyone because of the anger your feeling and the pain of your demonics.'

'_**Anata kara awarena rōjin o sa sete kureta' ("**_Let me out you pathetic old man")__My demonics hissed at him, I felt myself slip control. Many of Dumbledore's collections of silver instruments shattered into many delicate pieces as time spun away. I approached him with my attack stance a red glazing over everything I saw.

Dumbledore stood up, and pointed his wand whispering 'Avada Kedavra.' A green light hit me and brought me to my knees. Dumbledore walked over. ' We are very lucky that did not kill you. But I know other then "Sit" from Harry you can't be tamed.'

'I'm immortal. I'm of age. Do you know how old is that in demon age, though everything thinks it's 17 like them.' I whispered. The pain of the edge of death racking through me.

'Your now 200, like InuYasha when he met your mother.' Dumbledore said gently. I crumpled over.

I woke up on the couch some time later. Dumbledore seemed to have left. Getting up slowly I walked out of the office and into the hallway towards the Gryffindor dorms. Thinking about how Harry had used the Felix to get the memory he needed when the giant spider died I got to the common room, touching the necklace Harry had gotten me for Christmas and said the password. 'Did they win?' I asked nervously before the door swung open. All the fat lady did was smile and swing open.

The party was in full swing. Harry didn't seem to be there yet, thinking about apologizing for over reacting I grabbed a Butterbeer and sipped it.

About twenty minutes in Harry walked in. He smiled at me and turned towards me. But suddenly blocking my view came a long mane of dark red hair running towards him. A second passed and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potters lips met.

The world spun and my demonics roared to life. A deafening howl of dying pain ripped the air and shattered all the windows in the common room.

I ran out of the common room. Leaving all the clothing of the schools behind me, running in my Fire Rat Suit. Through the shreds of ruined clothing the necklace lay abandoned.


	18. Chapter 18 Half blood flaws

Chapter 18

Half blood's flaws

Harry stood there for what seemed like forever. He had pushed Ginny off when he heard InuYasha's cry of pain. Ron now was yelling at Ginny who rolled her eyes talking about InuYasha's flaws. Hermione was holding onto Shi, who was trying to attack Harry. Kayla, Mitch, and Steph had all mysteriously disappeared.

Harry slowly walked out the portrait hole. InuYasha had ripped the fat lady off frame and all. He picked up the emerald necklace he had bought her. Only the pendant was left the small delicate chains lay scattered in a hundred pieces on the floor, and also because it was ripped off with amazing force, the walls and ceiling.

He suddenly felt like the locket and the glass stone and the Shikon no' Tama weighed a thousand pounds under his shirt. He looked at the emerald and remembered the rush of joy that he had felt when InuYasha smiled at him he gave it to her.

Harry pulled out his wand pointing his wand at the necklaces emerald he closed his eyes and whispered '_Reparo' _And gold sparkling with the moon like circled like gold dust around him and tiny piece by tiny piece reconnected to the chain.

Banging came loudly from behind him as a giant boomerang was being strapped to Stephanie's back. She was wearing black armour with a gold lining. Battle armour. While Mitch was in blue robes with a staff. Shi was in a blue and green kimono, while Kayla…

Kayla had never looked so much like InuYasha before. InuYasha had wider dark eyes while she had green but Harry was struck by the realization that he had never seen her half demon before.

She wore a black kimono identical to InuYasha's red one, her dog ears pointing out of her silver hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. 'Where going to search for InuYasha. She's probably gone into rage.' Nodding to her friends they started to passed Harry stuffed the repaired necklace in his pocket and he grabbed Kayla's shoulder.

'Let me come with you.' He said determined, Kayla's eyes narrowed in pure hate.

'I think you've done enough for my sister, boy.' And shook him off, No one of his new friends were looking at him. When they took off again. Their duty was set. they did not look back.

_**InuYasha:**_

Pain grew steadily in my body as I ran, I just ran. Not knowing where I was going, I just had to go. Far away, the pain worsened with every step.

I was vaguely aware that Dumbledore and my team where on my trail. My cry of horror probably tipped Albus off, I did not smell Harry, he had stayed with dear old _Ginny. _

I heard yelling up ahead, though I stopped running I walked with the air of defiance and power.

Up ahead I ran into dear old Malfoy in a deserted hallway.

I was dangerous.

But he didn't know that.

' Oh looked it's the half breed.' He said as the two troll idiots laughed.

Anger already ablaze set into an inferno. Pulling out my wand I as he did the same two spells flew at each other.

Malfoy screamed ' Avada Kedavra!' A green light shot at me. Bending the miss I aimed something else.

'Sectumsempra !' It was a spell I had learned from the half-blood prince, I didn't know what it did but it was the first spell I thought of.

Gashes and blood spread like blossoms in spring. Malfoy dropped to the ground as the trolls ran away. He yelled out in pain as I was brought to my knees there in shock of what I had done. ' No, I didn't…. no, no, _No…' _I wanted to scream as I saw the dying Malfoy that lay in front of me, but the words only were spoken in a whisper.

Dumbledore and Snape rounded the corner first. Snape raced over to the boy though Dumbledore's and my eyes locked together.

His eyes became watery, but my hate brought be back to the simplest of thoughts as my anger rekindled.

He had brought me here.

He made me meet Harry.

Harry…

I took off in a run again. I couldn't stand thought, I couldn't stand to think.

Harry understood _nothing! No one understood anything! No one understands us. Even if mother explained it to the world they wouldn't understand. _

The one who dominators you holds your soul. They are the protector as much as you protect them. To kiss another was like murdering the demon you held, slowly… painfully. I remembered how I had seen it before. The final battle for my mother.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'My lord! The one named Koga is coming, Prince of the wolves!' That is what they now called Koga now. Only one colony of demon wolves remained with one elder, as soon as that elder died, Koga was king of all Wolves.

My father got up, his white robes flowing with the movement. 'Where is he?' My father asked commanding. He was always pissed as hell when Koga came up.

'With Queen Kagome, my lord.' The servant quivered. My father looked absolutely terrifying.

He stalked away from his two daughters and son. InuSuke was fourteen, Kayla and I were really 17 years old.

We ran after him, InuYasha ripping off his jacket, along with InuSuke. While Kayla and I ran along in expensive dresses trail flew behind us.

Koga was standing there holding my mother by the waist fighting her.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!' InuYasha screamed, running over to Kagome.

'WIFE! SHE IS MY MATE! YOU MORON! YOU TOOK HER INNOCENTCE!' screamed Koga back at him. My mother was screaming trying to break free of Koga, I growled a little. Koga caught InuSuke and I.

He gripped my mother even harder as his face surpassed red going to white then purple. 'You… She… you…. MONSTER! You raped my Kagome and forced her to breed!' He grew louder with every word.

'Forced? FORCED! She married me you moron! She loves me! That's more then you can say!' InuYasha growled. Ringing his clawed hand, looking lethal.

' InuYasha! Get him off of me!' My mother screamed fight Koga even harder.

'This is the best decision of my life.' InuYasha mumbled to himself trying to keep his calm.

'No InuYasha' Koga said in a dark deadly voice ' This is you worst mistake raping my mate, and the second to that is the three mistakes behind you. She mine, I'll prove it.' And Koga kissed my mother.

Pure hate ran through my body but that was nothing compared to my father, his eye swarmed with red with a blue pupil. He had gone full demon. His and my mothers mating mark seemed to glow then turn black.

My mother screamed and fainted as she fell to the floor. Koga seemed to glow. He had challenged my father to a battle for InuYasha's mate.

They shot forward and went into a death spiral. I watched as I ran to my mothers knocked out body. Closing my eyes I channelled my light, flowing it into her, making her mind safe. When she opened her eyes I sighed in relief, looking back up at the death match.

They spun in a death spin wiping. Koga went for the killing blow as InuYasha's fangs shot forward lethally for his neck.

For the first time in his life, Koga was to slow.

His head rolled, detached from his neck towards me.

I touched his hair as his eyes always so blue now forever frozen in pure demon red.

It was the first time in my life I had touched death. Now I stood 183 years later. With my own dominator slowly killing me. It was tightening around me like walls of pure steel.

Coughing I fell to the forest floor, the magic cords pulling on my lungs. I tried to take my necklace off, It was to tight around my neck. Imagine if Kagome had willingly kissed another man, would InuYasha would suffer the same?

Snow started to fall, it was cold, even for march. InuYasha was in dying agony. Not Inu, not human InuYasha. I was trapped in my body. Black hair flowing around me. Flakes fell around me. My red suit sticking out against the soft ivory. My gasps of pain breaking the divine silence of the forest. I closed my eyes, bringing myself into a memory…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Okay class, this is my mate, InuYasha. The half demon.' My mother motioned towards my father, who was white haired dog eared in his bright red wizard robes. 'feh.' was his answer.

Some people laughed. Others, many of them half blood and pure blood looked terrified. No one knew who… _what _I was then. Only my "friends" if there is such a true thing now.

'Today our subject is domination and mating' my mother said smirking.

' now, who can tell me what "domination and mating" is and the difference.' my mother said. Hermione's was the first hand to shoot up.

'Mating and Domination: It is when a demon human or other species control a half demon or demon. Domination is when the demon gives themselves and their soul over, so they can protect you, in love. But you can say some spell to control them.' her eyes flashed to me. ' mating is a bit different. It is when the two occupants hold each others soul.' she turned scarlet ' and you can only give your soul to the demon or half-demon.' this time her eyes flashed and locked on Harry. ' By intercourse.' Her face turned a new shade of red that was similar to my kimono I wore under my clothing.

My mother nodded. 'Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes. Hermione got it right.' Nodding to the class she caught Dean Thomas with his hand in the air. 'Yes Dean?'

'I was wondering Professor, What kind of spell you have to say to control a demon.' He said eyeing my father in a non-trusting way.

My mother laughed ' You can not. Only the dominator can. It runs in the family. So each words different. Ours just land up being "Sit"' My mother said.

Behind her there was a crash of wood and stones. My father had broken through my mothers desk and his face planted into the stone on the floor. Everyone laughed loudly as my fathers most disgusting curses spewed from his mouth to my mother.

'Professor. There is something I don't understand.' Hermione said weakly. Silence erupted, Hermione understood everything. 'What happens if the person who dominated a demon wanted to leave and be with some else?' she asked failing at the hidden worry about Harry. He shot her a dirty look.

My mother's smile turned to a dark frown. ' They can leave at any point. But… the demon would not.' she hesitated. ' there is magic within all of us. Muggles and all. Only different strengths. Muggles magic comes into play in life threatening situations, Squibs are the same. We can tap into the surface of our magic at anytime. Though we never truly find our true magic. But Demons and half-demons don't have limitations. They can use magic with or with out a wand spread their magic through the air. They have the gift of bring one person back from the dead. One time, back to the living with their " Breath of light" which is the deepest of magic. But every thing has a opposite. To wizards there are Muggles. To Muggle-born there are Squibs. To life there is death.' My mother grew silent and a chill took the air.

'I… I still don't understand.' Hermione said weakly. She was very pale.

My mother smiled darkly. It was more terrifying then my father standing beside her. 'The magic of Death. The half demon or demon would be pulled from their soul. You can not live without your soul. You'd be lifeless. Then your body would die. Though you would know nothing. But while your soul is being ripped away from you. It is more painful. The reason you live rejected you. So it swallows your soul. You would be in agony. You'd be better with a Dementors Kiss. Every demon dies after that, it depends on them if they go into rage first… ' My mother closed her eyes.

Everyone's face in that class had their face turn pale. But Harry looked like a ghost. I knew why. He was picturing me in that state. His hand found mine under the table. As if in need of reassurance. With a smile and a squeeze to the hand I turned my head to the front. Hermione had her hand raised once again.

'Professor, is there anyway to reverse it?'

My mother looked very dark now. ' Only very ancient magic.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

My black hair seemed to be lifeless. My suit seemed almost a burgundy against the perfect sheet of ivory snow. .

I had no ancient magic, no way to save myself.

I don't know what happened or why but suddenly my back exploded and I was whirling through a tunnel, far away. But impossibly in my own head. I rocketed forward.

Coming to a stop I sat in front of Voldemort, He looked frustrated. 'What do you mean?' He hissed low and dangerous.

'The boy can't do it. Even with her help it's damn near impossible.' My voice came out in a growl.

No matter who Voldemort was I was Beta. I had a say. As a dog demon the man was always the Alpha of the pack true, but the Tashio woman was short behind that. No matter what it was.

'We are going to trap him, so just make sure your prepared.' Hissed Voldemort lethally. I rolled my eyes. Which pissed Voldemort off.

When I woke up I was somewhere different. But in the arms of someone similar soul wise.


	19. Chapter 19 Lost connection

Chapter 19

Lost Connection

I hadn't realised I was standing. But at the same time I wasn't standing. For I was being supported by a hand on the back of my thigh and a hand on my back.

I moved my neck around to see the face I knew all to well. His for forehead lined with anger lines, his black hair as dry as clay, lips full. Almost like my mothers, exactly like Kikyo. Kikyo…

'Kiyoto?' I whispered. I saw his face now. His brown eyes soothing my panic by staring lovingly at me. 'Yes my love. It is Kiyoto.'

He took his hand off my leg and stroked my hair. My mind seemed very fuzzy. But through the fog I clicked something together.

It always seemed that because I was born at the middle of winter on the same day as he we shared souls. Though growing up unlike Kikyo and Kagome, we looked nothing alike.

I remembered the riddle my mom used to say when we talked about people who's soul's were connected. ' _Born of white, Born of green . The same birth of a different gene . Born in the Spring, Born in the Fall, These are the women that will make evil fall.' _The beginning meant winter and summer. But both was me and Kiyoto were born in the winter. But I did know someone who looked exactly alike, except for one mistake.

Kiyoto looked like a brown eyed Harry.

Suddenly my mind went fuzzy again my body went limp. My mind filled with memories of Kiyoto and made me forget about…

Kiyoto smiled. 'How's your duty at Hogwarts going love?' He asked sensually in my ear. Though it was enough to get my anger and sadness sparked. I dug my head into his shoulder closing my eyes I whispered. 'I want to go home.' my voice broke on "home".

'Then come home.' He whispered back. Then suddenly a pain gripped me and I screamed. I was being choked by the choker I had no memory of putting on. 'That necklace.' Kiyoto said shaking his head. Smiling slightly he laid his clay like lips on mine.

It was different then… I didn't remember. All I could remember was dark red hair… and green eyes. What was the point of trying to fix… fix what?

I laid my head down slowly onto Kiyoto's chest. The choker fell off. In the distance I heard a very distant scream. It didn't matter… I was safe. Safe form the pain of…. _of what? _

Suddenly a vision… no a _memory _of something weeks ago. I was standing in front of an amazing mirror puzzled by a new reflection and how different it was from the first… if there _was_ a first time, I looked into it. Only one man stood there in front of me. He was pointing his wand at his hair trying to make it longer. He was only in PJ bottoms and completely shirtless, smiling and laughing, while my reflected self pulled away from me and pulled out her wand and with one flick and a word his hair grew an inch. Then she rubbed his chest and kissed this nameless, green eyed boy.

Wait… I stopped myself at the image. No, I wasn't looking into the mirror and seeing this. I was the mirror seeing me. That had happened the night that Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore and I snuck into his bedroom and we used his invisibility cloak to the Unknowable room.

I had another vision, of a girl with red hair kissing the green eyed boy. And my heart shattered.

'…Harry…' I muttered.

'Who!' Shouted Kiyoto.

'What's happening?' screamed a mans voice.

'He's trying to take her to hell!' Screamed a women.

Someone pulled on my shoulders and someone shoved Kiyoto away from me. A whole in the ground materialized under me as the portal to hell closed. I dropped like a leaf in fall beside the necklace Kiyoto had removed with _ancient magic _to cut my soul away from Harry. But were we both saved? All demonic peoples that have every dominated died when betrayed. I was safe. But was Harry?

I struggled to get up right. And picked up my choker. With it off I wasn't in pain anymore. Just tired, I wished I could go to bed.

'You didn't even fight it!' screeched Kayla hitting me in the back of the head.

'Why do I care.' I sank back to the ground exhausted.' I thought I was going _home._' I closed my eyes embarrassed. Another distant scream picked up, this one higher pitched.

'Don't hold me to this,' whispered Mitch softly to Stephanie pulling her ear close to his lips ' But I think that might have been Harry.'

'How do you figure?' I asked hiding my panic.

'The screaming started the moment that necklace fell off.' Mitch explained gently. I stood up my knees shaking. Kayla rolling her eyes took my arm on her shoulder and her arm around my waist and said. ' You know, half breeds are powerful an all, but this is to much trouble over a effing kiss.'

We made our way to the entrance where a bunch of people were surrounded by a bundle of blue jeans and white cloth and Kiyoto's soul collectors.

'Why do _you _have my soul boy!' I heard Kiyoto scream. As another scream split through my exhaustion. Before I knew what was happening, I was pushing through the crowd.

And there was Harry, Lying tortured on the floor. I looked up. There stood my father horrified.

Everything went Red.

_**InuYasha Sr. **_

InuYasha watched his baby girl as she shot forward toward her prey, her ex- lover, her Kiyoto. He had never liked the kid, but he never liked Potter either. But as she shot into Kiyoto sending him flying he realized that for the second time after she had been ripped, her demonic side bloomed again. Anger always sparked it. She had a temper, InuYasha's lips twitched, That was something she got from him.

Kiyoto moved in his soul stealers towards her, InuYasha heard his Darling Kagome scream for her daughter. His daughter. For a second he held his breath doubting his pup.

She dodged them. He let out a long breath as InuYasha's fist shot through the clay and bones crashing through the other side of Kiyoto's chest. Kiyoto backed away staring at the bloodless hole in his chest. The soul collectors picked him up as he went to leave, speaking a warning. 'Remember InuYasha, You are mated to _me._'

InuYasha's eyes grew wide as his daughter said nothing. His hand shook, mated. His baby girl that was conceived the same night _he _became mated the first time? Kiyoto was gone but the effect on InuYasha was huge.

He watched as his daughter ran over to the side of Potter and kissed him. What if he mated her too, After she left Kiyoto?

Kagome touched his arm, the look on his face was mirrored by his wife.

Running to the hospital InuYasha was also aware that his daughter had injured a student. He was not worried though, He would trim his hair and give them to the medicine women to put in a potion, Half breed hair had healing abilities.

I memory rushed back to InuYasha Senior, one that he had promise to keep in his heart since the moment his beautiful daughter had asked him something, many years ago.

Yashie was a 5 year old child though her mind, like his was, advanced in many ways. About the mind of a 7 year old.

She was sitting in his arms one night asleep. But through the darkness and bliss of pure night a gentle voice spoke. 'Daddy?' though she was smart she did still have a child's vocabulary.

'Yes Yashie?' This was his daughters nickname so they could tell the difference between him and his daughter.

' Why is Kayla prettier then me?' his daughters voice was curious, but it frightened him that his Yashie was getting these thought's.

'Who told you that?' InuYasha said a little sharper then he meant it to be.

'The boys in the village. They said Kayla was only allowed to play, because she's prettier and she's not a monster.' He could feel his daughter's back heat up in embarrassment.

He looked over to his human daughter. The window let the moon shine it's light on her sleeping face, she looked so much like Kagome.

'Never think you're a monster Yashie. It's no one's fault we're born like this. Who could control that?' For it was truly his fault, he thought again. 'But listen to me: InuYasha Kurami no Taisho Higurashi, no matter what people say your are a half demon, you are as beautiful as a Kami.' He smiled a toothy smile flashing perfect white teeth, yellow eyes glowing at his daughter proud ' And you are the daughter of Kagome, So you are as gentle as an angel. Kayla is to much my child. _You _will change the state of the world around you.' He had always thought that because she already had. 'You could make cherry blossoms bloom in winter.'

His daughter looked up at him with red eyes, part of her had Naraku, but his side was stronger. Her beauty over whelmed him, he was proud to be her father. She smiled like an angel.

InuYasha snapped back to the present, he realized he stared at his now grown Yashie stroking the hair of an unknown exhausted boy. But hadn't he been that boy? So weak needing help from his strong Kagome? Or was he his Yashie? Protecting his love with his life? He wasn't sure anymore. But he wasn't okay with that boy and his baby Yashie mating, or kissing, or him even laying a hand on her hair….

He drifted into another memory, the morning after. He had opened his eyes under the tree Kikyo, the wench, had pinned him to, his red kimono spread out like a blanket over them.

He was in a awkward position. While his legs were comfortable at the distance apart from each other, his arms were bothering him. His left hand was on Kagome's back, but his other hand was on her stomach.

He frowned. The rest of her body was softer and moulded to him and her new mating mark showed through her messy hair. But her stomach was surprisingly hard. And he could have sworn that it was soft ( though she was fit) like the rest of her.

She smelled different too. Like something about her body had changed. She had smelled different when she came to through the well 3 years after it closed but that was because she was older. Now something _inside _her changed.

Kagome opened her eyes, and turned her head smiling at him.

'Good morning.' She whispered angel-like.

'Good morning mate.' He ran his hand down her hair.

They stared at each other for a long time. Then they parted and started to dress. She was a foot away getting her priestess robes correct while he was crouched on one knee fixing the band on the bottom of his pants.

Kagome swayed for a moment then fell backwards, and InuYasha caught her right before she hit the ground. Just then she seemed to be aware of what happened 'oh!' she squeaked.

He checked if she was alright. Her heart was _fast!_ Twice as fast . 'Kagome are you okay?' InuYasha looked up at her.

'Yeah I feel fine. Why?' She started to shake a little, worried.

'Your hearts really fast, relax. I don't want you to be in any more danger.' He concealed his worried and ran full sprint into the village square into Keade's hut. The old women jumped spilling her breakfast all over herself. 'Good Kami child why are you here so early and where have you been all night, Sango and Miroku were in a fit!' The old lady croaked. InuYasha distantly wondered if she was having heart failure. 'Something's wrong with Kagome. Her hearts to fast and she smells odd.' She shifted her weight in his arms.

The old lady got up and grabbed Kagome's wrist. 'There's nothing wrong with her heart boy.' His temper rose.

'To hell! Just tell me what's wrong with her!' he shouted.

The old lady thought for a moment. 'Put her down and wait outside.' she demanded.

His eye's bulged.' Why!' he yelled.

'InuYasha do it.'

InuYasha looked at Kagome amazed, but after opening his mouth to protest he laid her on the floor and crossed his arms and stomped out side, and completing his pout said down cross legged on the ground outside and looked into space.

There was a long space of silence. About half an hour passed before Sango and Miroku came up.

'I see you and Kagome were busy last night.' Sango said trying to suppress a giggle as she spotted his green ( standing for Kagome) mating mark that had appeared on his neck.

'Where's Kagome?' asked Miroku who would have asked him a hundred questions but his children were running up carrying their youngest child, their first son Mitch.

'When we woke up her heart was to fast and she smelled odd.' InuYasha said business like.

'Yeah well that smell is pretty standard.' Miroku laughed loudly.

'I meant on the _inside _mother effer.' snapped InuYasha.

Just then Keade limped against her walking stick outside. 'She wants to see you.' Keade smirked wisely as InuYasha got up. She touched his arm as he passed her to get to the door way, Almost like a silent "Prepare yourself."

Walking in he saw that Kagome was standing , beaming at him, a long white kimono going to her knees, her arms spread as if to embrace him, he smiled as she said 'Can we talk in a more private place.' looking at what InuYasha assumed was Sango and Miroku's shadow seeping in through the cloth door.

He took his mate gently into his arms and ran to the well where animals ran around happily and the sun made the old wood glisten. He set Kagome down, and she sat on the well. He suddenly remembered the time that he had chosen Kikyo, but she said she' d still stay with him.

'Okay what is it?' InuYasha asked completely dumbfounded.

'Promise you won't freak out?' Kagome said slyly. She looked so beautiful.

He nodded. Uh oh, this can't be good.

She motioned with her hand to tell him to come to her.

She took his hand and kissed him when he got to her, then with a smile whispered. 'I love you, but this might make you doubt me.'

He looked up at her, a long moment passed as that sunk in. InuYasha actually burst into laughter. 'Never.'

Kagome smiled gently. Then moved his hand over to under her belly button. His laughter stopped as he paled.

'_bump…bump…bump….bump…' _A gentle sound came from where his hand was, the extra. The _second _heart beat.

'What…' InuYasha whispered.

'InuYasha!' Kagome laughed 'Haven't you ever heard of a _**baby**_ before!' She broke off into laughter at his stupidity, but his hand remained still as he stared at her belly listening to the sound.

'Not of a baby that was _mine!' _He jumped up.

Kagome's face got red with anger ' What does that mean!' she screamed. He backed away. She had miss understood. He wasn't saying It's not mine he was saying… Well he wasn't sure what he was saying.

'I'm going to be a dad?' InuYasha started to hyperventilate.

Kagome's face left all sign of anger and returned with a small smile. 'Yup. Just like Miroku and Sango.'

He made a face, he wanted the least amount possible in common with the monk, who was still one of his best friends. And Sango had nothing on Kagome.

'We're going to have a pup!' InuYasha laughed spinning Kagome around in his arms, kissing her belly, Kissing her lips, then picking her up and running the fastest he had ever ran towards the village to tell everyone that would listen.

She had been pregnant. The extra beats had been Yashie and Kayla's hearts beating in unison. He had been so happy.

'Dad, are you okay?' A voice came from lips close to his ear. It wasn't Kayla's baby voice. It was lower, more mature.

'Yashie.' He pulled his daughter in so she was sitting in his lap, her eyes were dark. So was her hair. She was ripped again. He tucked a piece of hair in her face behind her ear. 'Are _you_ okay?'

Yashie half smiled, she had smiled like this before, before she met Harry. 'I feel tired, so tired. But… I don't remember anything that happened. I lost it. I think I'm going crazy since I've ripped in half, it's like I'm here… but I'm not.' her eyes flashed with worry.

He smiled the same smile 'No your not, your unbalanced. That's different. Your crazy because you're my kid.' He chuckled at himself. Yashie hugged him.

'Love you Daddy.' He suspected that he heard something deep in her voice, but ignored it.

'Love you too, Yashie.'


	20. Chapter 20 waiting games & the end

Chapter 20

Waiting games & and the end

'InuYasha. I want you to stay in the Three Broomsticks tonight.' Dumbledore said kindly as I sank to into the chair across his desk, Fawks croaking softly.

'Why?' I asked. I was quite at peace, I had finished my classes and everything that had happened the night Kiyoto had attacked was fixed. I was happy, my choker back on, which was shown more so with my hair tied into a messy bun.

'There is… a reason you do not need to know.' Dumbledore patted his dead looking hand.

'I am the school's protector. Along with Kayla. I have a right to stay in the school! With what ever is going to happen!' I protested. It was my job to protect the school.

'InuY… Yashie.' Everyone had been calling me that lately. ' this _is _about protecting the school. And everything precious in-'

'You claim to know, but you share nothing!' I interrupted him. He was making me mad with all the secrets.

Dumbledore looked at me with sorrow. ' Fine. I believe something is wrong with Madam Rosmerta, I also think… You need to be away from Kayla tonight.'

'Why?'

'I don't know InuYasha. I don't know.' He looked so tired, and old.

I felt a tiny bit of obedience, considering he technically was the Alpha of the school. ' Fine. One night Albus.'

The old man smiled wide grabbing my hand and kissing it, 'Aw lady InuYasha, I knew you'd be respectful to the old mans wishes.'

Now I stood here pissed as ever sipping my Butterbeer at the bar. A grubby old man came up and smiling as he ordered Fire whiskey grabbed the back part of my jeans.

Letting go of my bottle I shot my fist at the bastard hoping to make his head ring like church bells.

'How _dare _you!' screeched Madam Rosmerta, grabbing the bastard by the collar.

'And stay out!' She cried as she through him out. 'Oh. Hello Albus… you're out late. '

I spun around to see Professor Dumbledore and Harry standing outside the window. 'Hello Rosmerta, I'm off to Hogs Head for a drink tonight, I prefer somewhere quieter tonight... No offence.'

'Oh!' This seemed to surprise Rosmerta. 'Well if you change your mind it's only me and…' She drifted off. I guess I never told her I was here on Dumbledore's orders.

'Oh, Do not worry Madam Rosmerta. InuYasha's earned a night off her duties tonight. ' Dumbledore confirmed cheerfully.

Harry caught my eye through the window, nodding I understood what they were doing. Harry had come back after getting Slughorn's memories and learning the Snake-faced bastard had Horcruxes.

'Well, that was interesting.' Madam Rosmerta, sitting behind the bar. She picked up a gold coin and looked at it intensely. Then her blue eyes fuzzed out, almost like she had been put under a Imperius Curse.

'_Expelliarmus!' _Pointing my wand at her. Her wand flew out of her hand and across the room. Grabbing her by the throat and forcing her into a chair. She didn't even fight it.

'Looking over at the coin I saw words had been burned into it. ' _Kill Tashio' _

Throwing my wand away I but my palm on her head. Needing to use magic beyond mortal trinkets.

Chanting in my head I felt the connection between the unknown captor and her. She had given Katie the necklace that injured us, but she was slowly coming back.

As soon as Madam Rosmerta was with me something weird happened.

I was on my back looking at the ceiling, but I wasn't seeing the ceiling.

I saw a little green boat, a potion, Dumbledore screaming…

I saw a little snake man, his wand, And my demon side shattering…

I saw Naraku, a red jewel, and Voldemort placing it on his chest…

I saw Harry, a locket, and dead men crawling before him…

And Finally, I saw Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, and my friends on a lighting struck tower…

'No!' I screamed leaping to my feet. 'Madam Rosmerta, can I barrow the necklace I gave all those years ago, I need to conceal myself!' It turned the person invisible at will, she was a half breed, I wanted her to be able to escape attacks.

'Sure.' She took off the necklace and handed it to me, putting over my head I stated clearly.

' Hide me!' and I was invisible.

I got to the castle easy enough. Tonks was running behind Lupin, they were fighting huge death eaters.

Pulling out my wand, aiming at the Death Eater. 'Stupefy.'

Not seeing either it hit the right person though I did hear a manly groan I ran to the tower.

No one was here. No one was here! I twirled around 'Hello?'

The was a whoosh, and Harry with Dumbledore who was about to fall on his face, being unsupported landed.

'Snape… Harry, get Severus.' Dumbledore whispered leaning up against a wall. Speak to no one except Severus.'

Nodding Harry threw on his Cloak and the moment he turned his back, Dumbledore raised his wand towards me. Smiling, he winked and I froze, unable to move.

Someone was coming up stairs when Dumbledore pointed to where Harry was. I could tell that he had frozen Harry as well.

'_Expelliarmus!'_

By the light of the Mark I saw the Dumbledore's wand fly towards me, and land in my frozen hand.

Malfoy stepped forward 'Who else is here?' Eyeing the broom Harry had arrived on.

'A question I might ask you. Or are is my eyes playing tricks on me that someone is standing in the dark corner?'

I saw Malfoy look at something out of my vision range and back to Dumbledore.

'No,' he said 'Their my back up. There is also Death eaters in your school tonight.'

'Well, well,' said Dumbledore, as though he were proud. 'Very, good indeed.'

'Got them in Right under your nose!' Malfoy panted.

'Forgive me, where are they now? You and your friend are quite unsupported.'

'We came ahead, we've got a job to do.'

'Well do it my boy.' Groaned Dumbledore sinking an inch towards the floor.

There was a silence, Draco did nothing while his "Friend" moved into view. Though they were hiding under a black cloak.

'Draco, Draco, your not a killer.'

'You have no idea what I'm capable of.' Malfoy said almost defiantly.

'Oh yes I do.' said Dumbledore mildly ' You almost killed Mr. Weasley, Miss Bell, and the school's protector Miss Higurashi. And you have also ripped apart a family forever. You've been trying to kill me all year. With such poor attempts I highly doubt your whole heart was in it.'

'It was all in it! I-'

There was yelling downstairs.

'How did you do it?' Asked Dumbledore curiously.

'I had to mend the Vanishing Cabinet. The one Montange got lost in last year.'

'Aaaah.' Dumbledore said with his voice dripping in pain.

'I was kind of hoping the half-breed would die though.' Malfoy said with a little smile.

'Please don't say "Half-Breed" that's the worst thing anyone can say about InuYasha.'

Malfoy laughed. ' I'm about to kill you and you care about me calling InuYasha "Half-Breed" do you?'

'Why yes I do. Malfoy. You must know I tried to stop you. Severus-'

'Snape has been trying to help me all year! He's a double agent you all man! You should have never trusted him!'

'Aaaah, but I do Malfoy. There is only one person I shouldn't have trusted, speaking of which my lady. What was your part in this?'

The black figure lingered. ' I had knowledge on the Vanishing Cabinet. The Dark Lord trusted only me to help him.' said a horribly familiar voice. The figure pulled her hood back and took her ponytail out.

Kayla stared at Dumbledore with grieving eyes. Dumbledore shared the same look at her 'Why are you a Death Eater Kayla?'

'Why!' Kayla scream ripping her cloak off and rolling up her sleeve to show the dark mark. ' Because all everyone cared about was _her_! I was always my parents favourite! My parents gave me everything! Yet you always focused on InuYasha! And the Dark Lord holds me as his favourite! My sister thought it was her demon side that attack Harry! It was me! I'm the one that jumped into the well to kill him! I'm the one who told Voldemort and Naraku how to rip her! I was the one who presented the dark Lord with my sisters raw demon power! And now he the Snake Demon King! I did all this to break away from _her_! And be behind the _winning _power! Harry and everyone else saw InuYasha! Not me! Draco was the only one who thought I was better then her. He was the one who showed me that my sister _must_ die!'

Sad tears rolled down, hot on my face.

Angry power rose up, cold against my spine.

I struggled to break free as a man ran upstairs beside a women. I knew both Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix.

'Pleased to see me Dumbledore?' Fenrir growled through yellow teeth.

'No, I can not say I am…'

Fenrir grinned 'But you know how much I like kids Dumbledore. Shocked?'

Dumbledore frowned. 'I can't say it doesn't disgust me, and shocked? Yes. I am a little shock Draco invited you to the place where his friends live.'

'I didn't invite him.' Draco looked like he might vomit.

'Do it Draco or I will' Fenrir bared his teeth at Dumbledore.

'I said no!' yelled Kayla, flicking her wand and knocked Fenrir out cold.

I heard someone come up the stairs. 'I have a question before Draco does anything.' Kayla whispered. Everyone went quiet, she had power in this. She was Queen Death Eater, I hadn't been seeing my demon self. It was her all along…

'InuYasha's wand is the same as Harry.' It wasn't a question it was a fact. I looked down at my wand.

'Aw. 14 inches. Holly, phoenix feather. From my pet Fawks. I thought she may be the one to hold the most powerful one of the three. The two other wizards that had Fawks tail became very powerful. I am glad she was the triplet of the bunch. I have.. Always been so proud of Harry… and her, always so proud of her.. Kind and strong. Both of them. ' He smiled a little towards me then Harry. silent sobs broke from my mouth.

'There was also a prophecy.' Came Snape voice as he came into few.

Dumbledore nodded then whimpered. 'Severus…'

Snape said nothing and pushed between Kayla and Malfoy.

'Severus… please…'

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Albus.

'_Avada Kedavra!' _

A green light knocked Albus back, and like Fawks, the phoenix that powered my wand. He soared through the air. Through the dark mark, and fell out of sight.

My scream was not heard. It was stuck in my throat as tears leaked like a river down my face. It couldn't have happened…

'Let's go. Snape ran and Kayla followed.

The last Death Eater ran to leave when Harry suddenly appeared.

'_Petrificus Totalus!' _the death eater buckled and I ripped off my necklace as I touched Harry's shoulder as I flew passed him. I understood now.

My powers were not completely ripped away. The _essence _stayed with me. I could call upon that small bit of power. And use it to protect what I needed or avenge. But my target wasn't Snape. Harry would be after him. I was flying towards Kayla.

She caught sight of me as she was half way to the gate. 'TRAITOR!' I screamed pointing my wand as a gold flame burst towards her.

My heart was in half, and I would not let her live. She rebounded my curse at me. I buckled and hit the ground, my wand flew towards Hagrid's house. 'COWARD!' I screamed at her.

She was over me in a second 'Don't call me a coward Yashie! I am the one who is going to change this world this time! No!' I had leapt for my wand that smacked into Hagrid's up 40 feet away. My wand sparked and Hagrid's house caught fire.

'Ya Evil Half-Breed! Fang's in there!' I knew he was yelling at Kayla but my sobs of the "Evil Half-Breed" Broke through my mind. I was finished. Albus was dead, Harry was off fighting Snape either dead or soon to be, and my _twin_ betrayed me.

My father was right the night I asked him why Kayla was prettier then me. I was like my mother. But before she had understood her powers. Laying here and crying as Kayla had long since Apperated.

Suddenly someone stepped on me. Crying out I felt someone's arms wrap around my chest. Normally I would have ripped their arms off for grabbing something so private, but I recognized the hands. My back still to him I dug my eyes into Harry's shoulder not caring where his arms where just as long as _he _was with me. He spun my body around and we held each other crying. I knew he was replaying the words in his head 'Harry and InuYasha… so proud… Kind and Strong.'

'Yashie! Harry? Ya Al Right?'

'Yeah I mumbled my eyes stinging from the lack of moisture. Picking up my wand.

'Me too.' Harry squeaked. 'We should but out your house, hold on.' and a jet of water came out of his wand. I silently followed.

'Not so bad. Dumbledore will put it right in no time.' Hagrid said cheerfully. Yet I broke into tears.

'Whaz the matter Yashie?' Hagrid cried in surprise at my sudden human emotion.

'Snape…' I hiccupped 'Killed… Albus…' I couldn't go on.

'We saw it.' Harry's voice was strained.

I could tell that he didn't believe us. Thinking that someone had messed up our minds with a curse.

Though as we walked through the castle I heard Hagrid's moan of pain and shock. As he crumpled to the ground I saw it. No matter how long my father trained me or my mother aught me peace I could have been prepared.

Seeing Dumbledore broken, eagle spread, I let out a howl, as Harry knelt beside him.

His eyes were closed, he might have been sleeping. Harry wiped off the blood on his face and fixed his glasses. Students were raising there wants that lit the sky. Again I now understood what it stood for. Looking up the dark mark burst with white light, it was the destruction of the mark but it meant more to me.

It meant that even though I stood alone in the dark after all this time, I had friends now. And we would be the single ray of light who destroyed Naraku and Voldemort.

Harry pulled out a locket. I could read the piece of parchment from here.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I've stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet you match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B_

McGonagall was pushing Hermione off to the hospital wing. I knew that she would be over soon.

I also knew I wouldn't be going there first. I walked over to Harry fighting with Hagrid, moving Hagrid's hand I replaced it with mine.

He followed without knowledge. We made our way to the stair case. 'Go to the hospital wing, no side trips.' I begged.

'I'm not hurt.'

'Please?' I begged again. He looked at me. The green eyes I loved was red from tears.

Nodding he kissed me. It was urgent. Like he needed it like air.

We stood there for a long time before I pulled away. 'go.' He understood and kissing me one, two, three more time's quickly, he went towards the wing.

I pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office. There was Fawks landing after making his rounds, singing his song, on the window sill. I was here because of the words. "There was also a prophecy"

Around Fawks neck was a little gold chain with a two small bottles. The Pensieve was already out.

One bottle had a black little 1 on it, while the other had 2.

Holding Fawks on my arm, I took the chain off him and he flew to his perch waiting for me.

I poured the liquid of 1into the Pensieve. It swirled and I slowly touched the surface with my face.

My feet hit the stone of Dumbledore's office. I watched as I saw myself leave the room. Then slowly Dumbledore stood up and looked straight at me.

'InuYasha. I do not think you will understand how important you truly are. I saw everything change the moment you set forth into my word, and If I am correct. Yours. For you truly belong here.'

The sobs came again. Dumbledore smiled. 'InuYasha the next bottle holds a prediction, a true prediction from a teacher at Hogwarts. You can not speak of it to anyone. Not even the teacher. Well…' He thought about it for a second. ' You should tell Harry.' He smiled again. 'Harry's destiny has been changed. He is now with you. And the predictions for him, or Hermione, or Ron apply. You are going to write it. I'm sorry that I put this on you, it is truly my fault. But destiny, lays truly on you. '

He smiled. Everything started to fuzz around the edges.

'But before you go. And before… I do tonight, have have two things to say.'

He took a deep breath.

'I proud of you. You are truly a witch. Not a half-demon. You are you. I am very proud of you for that.' His blue eyes were watery. 'You and Harry.' The tears fell over his old face now.

'But I leave the last thing for you to decide to tell. You know that your mother's last name was her mothers maiden.' I nodded as if he could see.

' Kagome's mother went to Hogwarts the time I did. Kagome is my daughter.' My eyes opened wide. 'You are my grand-daughter.'

His voice shook.

'and if you tell your mother, tell her my greatest regret was not dying. But leaving them to teacher at Hogwarts. I'm sorry for everything InuYasha.'

I lay on the floor. The truth stunned me. In the real world. Dumbledore might have just left to go outside.

I got up slow grasping the second bottle. I felt the power of the truth grip me.

I poured the second bottle in the Pensieve and this time the buggy women teachers head rose up, eyes blank speaking in a lower tone.

"_Sister's of the Full moon._

_One of green one of red._

_Green of Dark_

_Red of Light_

_One must die by the other's end fight._

_Like the new enemy and new lover_

_Neither can live while the other survives. _

_But only together will their true enemy die." _

She spiralled in again. My heart pounded.

I had to kill Kayla. Or She had to Kill me.

I looked a Fawks. 'How? I don't have my demon powers. Only the essence, Voldemort has my dog powers.'

Fawks took flight and circled around me. Dumbledore's voice echoed in the room, distantly " You are a full demon, not because you can not be a quarter demon. Though she will never know, your mother and father were similar in one more way. I am a Phoenix demon. Having your dog powers ripped is something good now. Because I give you my power. InuYasha let go of your dog self and become a _Phoenix!' _

Fawks dived for my back and burst into flame, the flame inside of me. My scream rung out into the night, though it was a song of terrible beauty. The room burst into flames though it damaged nothing. Then I burst into flames. Feeling a great power explode.

Then it was quiet. I looked normal according to the mirror beside me. Though my back was hot.

Taking off my shirt the most amazing thing had happened. Naraku's scar was gone. But in it's place was a Phoenix tattoo. It was Fawks.

My eyes glowed red again. The Fire burning inside me gave me power. I wasn't on the same level as Kayla, Voldemort, or Naraku anymore. I was _stronger._

I walked out of the perfectly same office as Harry, and all the Head of houses walked in. I caught Harry's eye. I had something to say. And so did he.

Day's later we sat at my grandfather's funeral. I had told my mother the night he died. She had excepted his apology

I understood everything that Dumbledore had said that night. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to be here, We were ever meant to meet. Harry was supposed to land up with Hermione or Ginny or some unknown person…

But that's not how things are. Because now I was here, even if it is some twisted version of our own twisted stories. Because I was sitting here, beside Harry with my old and new friends. My mother was here, finally knowing her whole story. My father was here who would have a teaching post with my mother next year. Souta my uncle, the professorial soccer player. And my brother, standing tall. There was only one missing piece…

'InuYasha…' Harry whispered. 'Listen I can't be with you anymore.'

I smirked. 'It's because of some noble reason isn't it?'

He smiled a little. 'Look, I have things to do. And Voldemort already knows about us. And sooner or later he'll get me, by getting you.' His eyes were full of sorrow.

'What if I don't care?' I whispered defiantly.

'I care. What if this was your funeral. And it was my fault.' He looked at the service in front of us. People were getting up to leave.

'I see your point. But listen to mine.' I looked at him straight in the eyes to show him how long I've been thinking about this answer. ' what if this was _your _funeral? And _I _sat here, because I couldn't save you. Because I listened. Because I did nothing. I couldn't live with myself. I _have_ to be where you are.' His eyes filled with emotion, as he kissed me on the cheek.

'Is there any point arguing?' sighed Harry.

'None at all.'

'Fine. But if you get yourself killed Yashie…' Harry glared.

'Then I'll come back just so you can murder me again.' I snickered.

Getting up I went to hold Hermione who was sobbing intensely.

Watching Harry I saw Rufus talking to him again. It didn't bother me. I was full demon. I smelled no threat.

I would keep that a secret for now, everyone can think I just got some power back. I looked at Hermione, I said something to her that was more meant for me.

'Everything will be okay.'

Later that night Harry, Ron, Hermione, Steph, Shi, Mitch, and I all stood watching the sun set.

'We're not coming back. InuYasha and I have to finish what Dumbledore started. All I have to do is wait for the thirtieth. Then I can use magic and start my hunt.' Harry gripped the bar.

'We're with you.' Hermione said. Harry didn't bother. We had figured they would want to come.

'But you three can't.' I pointed at Steph, Mitch and Shi. Thy burst into protest. I raised my hand without saying a word. They all fell silent. 'The school still needs protecting against Voldemort, Naraku, and.. Kayla.' My heart ached. ' This place needs you, it can't handle me with the changes that will be soon.' No one argued.

'Oh!' Ron piped up. 'We have to be at Bill's and Fleur's wedding though. Mum would kill us if we didn't.'

I looked at the sun set. I had changed again, the gift Dumbledore had given me perspective. A bird flew towards the sun. almost like it was on fire…

I smiled, grabbing Harry's hand. We were together. And the wedding would give us one more shining day of peace before the true hunt began.

_**It's been really fun writing this story, the next chapter will be the last. And it's a preview of the next book of the series. Coming really soon. Thank you for all who reviewed. Keep doing so. **_

_**Love for all who reads this, **_

_**ScarlettMidnight1o**_


	21. Preview: Twisting Life& Destiny

Twisting Life& Destiny

The Second Harry Potter Crossover

Deathly Hallows

By: ScarlettMidnight1o

I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling somewhere between sad, angry and confused. Tonight was the night I left for the Burrow, before we tried to get Harry out of him home safely. I picked up the letter that Harry sent in reply to my letter if there was anything he wanted for his birthday.

_Yashie, _

_There is something, One thing that I want. But I'm afraid you'll be mad if I tell you._

_Love, _

_Harry _

I had sent a "I could never be mad at you tell me" back. I had gotten the reply a moment ago, Hedwig's eyes looking reproachful at me, as if she wanted me to give it to him. But how could I?

I got up again and stalked towards the new parchment. Sure I read it wrong.

Totally convinced that I had it wrong I picked up the parchment. I groaned. At the two words on the page.

_Mate me. _


End file.
